The Allure of a Saiyan
by Rapunzel2
Summary: *Chapter 24!!* First fanfic here; B/V; Plot: Bulma's a Saiyan? That makes Vegeta find her absolutely alluring...; Hits that dreaded NC*17 rating a bit...
1. Chapter 1 Bulma's Tastes

Chapter 1  
  
"Ooh, Yamcha, tonight has been really fun!" Bulma echoed for the third time, hoping that Yamcha would get the idea that she wanted to end their date. Apparently, though, Yamcha didn't quite understand, as he walked her from the car to the Brief's front door. Bulma stepped through the door quickly, but not quick enough, for right behind her was Yamcha. "Damn," she thought to herself, "Why won't he just go home? I'm really not in the mood tonight..." Bulma's thoughts wandered as she sat upon her living room couch. Yamcha followed her, squeezing her into a corner with his hips.   
  
"So, babe..." Yamcha began as he leaned closer to kiss her. "Here we go again," thought Bulma. Recently, all that seemed to be on Yamcha's mind was getting her into bed. She really didn't want to sleep with him for some reason. It wasn't that she didn't love him, or at least she didn't think that was the reason. Their relationship had just suddenly begun to loose its appeal. Bulma was getting bored, and she didn't know what to do about it.   
  
"Mmm, babe, you smell sooo good..." Yamcha said, as he began to deepen his kiss on her lips. He was caressing her back, sliding his hands everywhere, slightly touching the sides of her breasts. "Hmm," Bulma thought, "this is different." She was enjoying the kiss and his massage. Maybe this was what they needed in their relationship...to make it a little more interesting. By this point, she was willing to try anything.  
  
"So, Bulma," Yamcha whispered into her ear, "your parents aren't home now, are they? Why don't we take a trip upstairs, huh?" He didn't quite wait for her answer as he grabbed her hand and practically pulled her up the stairs. When they got to Bulma's room, Yamcha closed her door and pinned her against it with his body, savoring what he hoped to be a pleasurable night. Bulma slipped her hands up his back, causing him to shudder. "Oh yeah," he thought, "Now we're talking."  
  
Bulma was amused at the reaction she had on Yamcha, but still a little bored. His touch was pleasant enough, but not what she had imagined. Still, it was more interesting than watching Yamcha stare at her cleavage all through dinner. She decided to play along and moaned in mock ecstasy. 


	2. Chapter 2 Bulma's Secret, Revealed

Okay, being new, I figured some stuff out. First...  
  
Disclaimer: I own squat, so don't sue me...I couldn't make money off of it if I tried.  
  
Second...  
This chapter is almost paraphrased from the story "To Warm A Saiya-jin Heart" by Catgirl26 (excellent writer, if I may say so myself). I apologize, it was her idea first, but it inspired me to create a much different plot than her story, so please, don't flame me for plagiarism...it just inspired me so much. My thanks to Catgirl26.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the next room, Vegeta was trying not to imagine the scene that the next room's telltale sounds were creating. He heard the Woman and her weakling human lover race up the stairs, past his room, and then listened to her moan in pleasure...this wasn't what he needed. He could see the Woman's lithe body, curvaceous and alluring, in his mind...he could also imagine what he could do to that body, with little effort. "Damn you, Kami, why must this weak baka plague my thoughts?" he thought to himself as he listened to the weak human begin to plunder her body, and pitiful as he felt, he wished, secretly, that it were him.   
  
*In Bulma's Room*  
  
Bulma found herself shirtless on her back. Yamcha was fiddling around with the clasp of her bra, nudging her breasts impatiently. Still, though, at this point, she was still not completely interested, especially compared to Yamcha. He seemed to be captivated with her, while Bulma was, well, still bored. Her eyes closed and her thoughts wandered to a secret someone in the next room...with his onyx eyes and his spiked hair,...his akimbo stance, his well-muscled physique, and his oh-so-sexy smirk. Somehow, in her boredom, she found herself imagining that it were Vegeta with her, touching, caressing, sensually soothing her every whim. So pleasured was she by this image that she whimpered aloud, only causing Yamcha to believe it was he who was bringing her to such pleasure. Bulma grabbed Yamcha's head and forced it to her bosom, all the while imagining it was Vegeta whose lips were worshiping her skin. She arched against her imaginary lover, while Yamcha believed that it was his prowess causing her bewitching actions, and he savored her response.  
  
*In Vegeta's Room*  
  
"Come on, babe, tell me who you're lovin' right now, come on...I want to hear it on your lips...come on...," Vegeta heard the weak baka beckon to the Woman, sickened to hear her answer in pleasured squeals and moans. "That's it baby, tell me...," the baka continued. "Give me a break!" Vegeta thought. Still, he couldn't help being aware of the Woman's ki, which was letting him sense her great arousal. He tried to block out of his mind until he heard the Woman scream, "Oh, Vegeta, yes!"  
  
Vegeta's ears perked up suddenly. "Vegeta?" he said silently to himself, surprised and amused. "VEGETA??" He heard the baka echo irately. Vegeta chuckled to himself, so amused that the Woman was so displeased by her lover that she had to imagine himself...it was laughable! Then the thought occurred to him. "Perhaps, she's been lusting after me, as I have been for her...?" He thought for a second. "Never! I will not submit myself to believing the weak human woman could ever be right for me! Oh well, at least now I can listen to a good argument..." Vegeta loved to listen to the Woman verbally spar, especially with him. Still, it was enjoyable to witness her wit beat anyone. He listened to the heated argument in the next room.  
  
"VEGETA?? How could you, you little whore! You've been sleeping with him!" Yamcha exclaimed, enraged. "How could you? You are such a dirty slut!"   
  
"Oh, Yamcha, shut your hole! It was just a mistake!"  
  
"Mistake, my ass! You are that monkey man's personal bitch, and you know it! How could you?"  
  
Vegeta could feel the Woman's ki growing a bit stronger as she said, "Yamcha, I am nobody's bitch." Her voice was steady with malice. Vegeta smiled as he imagined the woman bossing the weak Yamcha around, as she could. Suddenly, he heard a loud slap, and heard the woman cry out and fall to the ground. "You dirty slut!" Yamcha screamed again.   
  
Vegeta was furious. No one had the right to do that to the Woman! He was about to bust through the wall and beat the baka within an inch of his life, when suddenly, he stopped. From somewhere in close proximity, he felt an enormous power surge...it was if Kakarott was near and powering up to Super Saiyan strength, but that was impossible. "Kami, where is that power coming from??"   
  
Suddenly, the wall that adjoined Vegeta's and Bulma's room came crashing down as the human Yamcha was thrown by a weak but effective ki beam. Yamcha crashed against Vegeta's back wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious. "What in the hell...?" thought Vegeta, as he peered through the dust into Bulma's room. What he saw there nearly made him faint. There was the Woman, Bulma, standing at the far end of the room. She was completely nude, but more fascinatingly enough, she was encased by a fiery, powerful ki that made her azure hair fly back from her face, which was etched with fury. Vegeta was even more astonished to see a long brown tail flicking back and forth behind her. She was breathtaking, an image of stature, of heaven. Vegeta's jaw hit the floor as Bulma's eyes met his own. "Hell, Kami, she's a Saiyan!" he thought to himself as Bulma fell to the floor, exhausted from her attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so how's it going so far? If you liked it, tell me. If I have room for improvement, tell me! :) Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3 Dealing with Scum AKA Yamcha

Disclaimer: Sure! I own DBZ, along with all of the stars in the sky... come on now...  
  
Wow! Reviews rock! You wouldn't imagine my surprise at the support I've received for my first two chapters! Thank you, everyone...I was actually kind of nervous about writing this, but you've all calmed my fears. :) I hope that I can keep this story up to your expectations.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Upon seeing Bulma slump to the floor, Vegeta had to mentally shake himself out of his reverie, his shock being so great that it left him dumbstruck. He hastily stepped through the new hole in the wall and picked the unconscious beauty off of the floor, placing her on her bed. As Vegeta reached for the blankets to cover Bulma's body, he couldn't help gaze momentarily at her body. "Kami, she's a goddess...," he thought, then quickly reprimanded himself. "What the hell am I doing?? Staring at the defenseless Woman..." In shame, Vegeta quickly pulled the blankets under her chin. Her face looked so beautiful in the moonlight, ...so innocent. It surfaced the protective instincts that he thought had been buried deeply, so many years ago. He caressed her face and gently checked her forehead for sign of fever, then left her to rest.  
  
Stepping back through the hole, Vegeta sat down on his bed and stared at the debris from the exploded wall, then glanced at Yamcha's drooped form...and it finally occurred to him. "What the hell just happened here??" Vegeta said out loud, furrowing his forehead in confusion. He reviewed the events of the night..."Yamcha tried to sleep with Bulma, Bulma cried out my name, heh, ...and Yamcha got angry,...called the Woman some names,...then the Woman royally kicked his ass! Kami!" he repeated to himself again, "She must be a Saiyan! But how?? How is that possible?"   
  
Yamcha suddenly shifted and released an unconscious groan of pain, and it quickly drew Vegeta from his thoughts. "Ah well, I must deal with the baka before I can figure this out," he thought, and walked over to the young man. Vegeta nudged him none to gently with his boot, drawing another unbidden groan from the man and gradually bringing him to a state of consciousness. "Baka? Are you awake?" Vegeta asked, smirking.   
  
"Huh...what? Where am I?" Yamcha muttered.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? You useless human...I guess I get the pleasure of refreshing your memory." Another smirk. "You have just had your ass kicked by the Woman in the next room. Consider yourself lucky, though, because if she hadn't whipped you, you can bet Kami I would have killed you." Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Yamcha began to remember snippets of what just happened. "You mean,...Bulma...?" Yamcha said, followed by a loud audible gulp.   
  
"Yes, baka. The Woman finally put you in your place. So let me tell you, if I ever see you look in her direction again, you will pay dearly." Vegeta crossed his arms and stared down at Yamcha with hatred.  
  
"You...you...can't stop me from talking to her!" Yamcha weakly argued. "Who said I would stop you? I believe the Woman can take care of your weakling sorry baka ass without my assistance. I'd just like to watch her beat you to a pulp again." Vegeta chuckled at this thought, and added to himself, "It would be more amusing if I trained her properly, though..."  
  
Yamcha interrupted his thoughts once again with weak and fearful mumbles about how Bulma wouldn't do anything... It annoyed Vegeta so much that he reached over and hit Yamcha in the head, causing him to fall unconscious once again. "Stupid baka...I'll have to take care of this..." With that, Vegeta hauled Yamcha over his shoulder and quickly flew him home, dumping him on his front porch, and speeded back home.   
  
Vegeta landed back in his room, and yawned. He glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. "I'll check on the Woman, then I'll go to bed," he repeated. Stepping through the new entrance for the second time that night, he dropped to his haunches at Bulma's bedside and once again caressed her cheek. "Tomorrow," he planned, "I'll have to do some checking, some research...but for tonight, we'll both sleep. She'll probably be out for a week, considering the magnitude of her attack." It was a weak ki beam, but a ki beam alone took years for some Saiyan to acquire. If she was Saiyan, she had a lot of potential... "But for now, I'll leave it alone."   
  
Vegeta walked back to his room and laid down on his bed on his stomach, sleepily thinking of how he didn't quite feel so alone anymore.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's Chapter 3. How's it sounding? Good? Also, if you are interested, e-mail me at literature333@hotmail.com if you'd like to be on a mailing list, so I can notify you when I update chapters. Sound good? Everybody else does it, so I figured I'd do it, too. Keep reviewing, everyone, too, because, well, I love it! Thanks! :) 


	4. Chapter 4 The Search for the Truth

Disclaimer: Nothing owned here. No law suits, please.  
  
Hey, all, here's Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The sun was bleeding shades of orange and pink into the dark blue sky as Vegeta stepped from the bathroom into his own room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stepped over the ruins of the wall that obstructed his path to the dresser, and found a black muscle shirt and black pants. Fully dressed, he turned his head toward the oncoming day as it leaked through his window. He turned his face toward the mirror in front of him and gazed at what was there. He saw his reflection and the reflection of the sunrise, but he also saw, through the gaping hole in the wall, an angel asleep, sunbeams touching lightly over her face, lighting her features... and it reminded him of what he had to do.   
  
Silently, he stalked through the hole to check up on Bulma. She was breathing steadily, as if in a deep slumber. Her pulse was normal, her temple cool. Aside from extreme exhaustion, she was normal. "Well, not exactly normal," Vegeta thought to himself. "She's... Saiyan now..." Vegeta stared down at her and noticed something hanging over the side of the bed. He crouched down to see what it was... "Her tail!" he exclaimed, but quietly, so as not to disturb Bulma. He so badly wanted to touch it, to make sure it was okay, but mostly, to make sure that it was real, not just a figment of his imagination. He lifted up the sheet a bit to see more of its length. It was long and slender, almost as muscular as his, and a deep color of brown...it reminded him of a dark, rich chocolate. The hair was not as thick as his, but held a rather silky appearance; it shined in the light of the dawn. It took almost all of his will to not reach over and caress its length, to savor its texture...but he stopped himself, remembering how sensitized a new tail could be. "Besides," he thought to himself, as he rose to leave the room, "there will be time for that later." He smiled darkly at the thought.  
  
As he stepped out of the room, he heard Dr. Briefs in his bathroom, and it reminded him of what needed to be done. So, Vegeta silently crept down the stairs to the kitchen and waited.  
  
Dr. Briefs entered the kitchen his eyes immediately found the coffee pot. He walked toward it absently until he heard "Ahem," from the table. He turned his attention to the location of the sound and found Vegeta, sitting with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes analytical in the doctor's direction. "Ah, yes, um...good morning, Vegeta," the doctor nervously stumbled. He wasn't used to talking to Vegeta much at all, let alone finding him in the kitchen so early in the morning. "Turn around," Vegeta ordered in such a menacingly authorities voice that Dr. Briefs quickly complied. Vegeta stared at the man's backside. "I don't think he has a tail...but to be sure..." Vegeta rose from his seat and slapped the doctor's behind. "Ah! Vegeta!" the doctor exclaimed, turning around and blushing furiously. "What in Kami do you think you are doing?"  
  
Vegeta looked mildly amused at the doctor's discomfiture, but turned and sat down in his chair once again. "Uh, Vegeta..." the doctor began, fidgeting terribly with his wounded derriere, "...I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but ...I am married, as you probably have ...uh, noticed..."   
  
"Bumbling human, I have no interest in you!" Vegeta roared quietly. "If you'll sit down, I'll explain." The doctor, still trying to calm his awkwardness, sat down in the chair across from Vegeta. "Vegeta, would you please tell me why you thought it necessary to smack my ass??" the doctor asked with indignation. "I was checking for a tail."  
  
"A tail?"  
  
"Yes, human, a tail," Vegeta said evenly. "Why would you begin to think that I would have a tail?" the doctor asked. Just as evenly as before, Vegeta replied, "Because your daughter has one." "Bulma?? She has a tail?!?" the doctor exclaimed. "How is that possible?" Dr. Briefs paused to contemplate. "You haven't, ...eh, ahem...had any, well,...relations...with her?" the doctor asked, a bit worried. "What, have I slept with her?" Vegeta roared. "Well, yes...I suppose...she could have gotten it from you, no?" the doctor replied. "No," Vegeta said, "that's not possible. Saiyans don't get their tails from the males, or whatever you have been thinking...and I haven't slept with your daughter." Dr. Briefs couldn't help the look of relief that came over his face as he said, "Oh, okay."  
  
Dr. Briefs, after a moments silence, asked, "How do you know my daughter has a tail?"  
  
Vegeta began to relay the previous night's events to the doctor, down to the last detail. He wanted the whole house to have as much contempt for Yamcha as he. As he expected, the doctor's brow furrowed darkly as Vegeta told of Yamcha's actions. After Vegeta finished telling the tale, the doctor's first reaction was, "You saw my daughter nude?" "Stupid human," Vegeta thought as he breathed deeply for control. "Don't you think the what's most important here is finding out if Bulma is indeed a Saiyan, and if she is, how?" "Oh, yes, of course, you're right, Vegeta," the doctor replied, "I'm sorry. We need to stay focused. Is Bulma still in bed?" "Yes, she's most likely exhausted from her attack. I doubt if she'll be awake until tomorrow. She used a lot of power, for an untrained Saiyan."   
  
"My daughter, a Saiyan? Hmm...first, let's confirm that much. We'll need as much fact as we can muster. Let's see now..." Dr. Briefs stroked his mustache as he thought. His face brightened and he said, "I know! First, I'll need a blood sample from you, Vegeta." "From me? Bah, human, you make no sense!" Vegeta scoffed. "No, Vegeta, you don't understand," Dr. Briefs said, "let me explain. Seeing as there are only a few, though very distinct differences, between humans and Saiyans, they might have similar genetic codes...so we'll compare your Saiyan blood against Bulma's and see if they are alike." Vegeta, who understood slightly, simply shook his head. "Okay, let's start."  
  
Two hours later, Vegeta and Dr. Briefs stood in the doctor's lab, in front of a normal looking computer. "Ah, human, this is taking to long...what is happening?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "Well, the computer is analyzing the blood samples. It shouldn't take much longer now..." As the doctor spoke, the computer made a "ping" noise in indication that it was finished. The doctor skimmed through the information on the screen. "Very interesting...hmm," the doctor murmured. "What?" asked an annoyed Vegeta, "What have you found?" "Well," the doctor began, "there aren't many genetic differences between humans and Saiyans, as I had assumed. Saiyans have something more in common with monkeys than humans, though...that does seem to describe the tail...but there is one difference, I've never seen anything like it...I suppose it explains your power." "Human, you try my patience," Vegeta growled, "What does that say about Bulma?" "Ah, yes, Bulma has the same differences that you do. This confirms it! Bulma is indeed Saiyan."  
  
  
  
Yep, there we have it...so, interested? Never miss an update! E-mail me at literature333@hotmail.com so you never miss an updated chapter! And keep reviewing...I may get some facts wrong or something...I am new at this, remember? Reviews are deeply appreciated, as is the support I've recieved already. Thanks, guys. :) 


	5. Chapter 5 Searching Deeper

Disclaimer: :P  
  
Hiya everyone! Here's chapter 5, and I hope it answers a few questions about where I was going with the story...and leaves you a few more to wonder about. ;)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
In the quiet environment of the laboratory, Dr. Briefs double checked the computer results as Vegeta stood still, shocked. His instinct had told him that Bulma was a Saiyan, but now it was official... "There's no wishing, there's no dreaming...it's real," Vegeta said to himself.   
  
The doctor finished checking his results and looked at Vegeta with a smile. "Everything checks out...the results have been confirmed." Dr. Briefs stood for a second, looking smugly satisfied with the technology that surrounded him. The silence that followed was palpable, so Vegeta spoke, "Human, do you know what this means?" "What," replied Dr. Briefs, "Bulma's a Saiyan..." The doctor paused to reflect on what he said, then realization blanketed his features. "Kami, my daughter! How did this happen? A Saiyan? Kami!" The doctor paced around in denial, ranting and shouting, until he looked at Vegeta. His stance was wide and his arms were crossed as his face was buried in thought. "Vegeta," Dr. Briefs said, "do you have any idea...?"  
  
"Well," Vegeta spoke, "I have never known an instance where Saiyan blood was found, independent of our race...It doesn't happen...Saiyan blood is hereditary." "Hereditary?" The doctor considered. "Does that mean...there is Saiyan blood in my family?" The doctor brightened at the idea of being a vessel of such a strong race. "Not necessarily," Vegeta replied, "it could be in your wife's family, too..." "Oh," replied a deflated Dr. Briefs. "So, how do we tell?" Vegeta thought, then twisted his mouth in frustration, spitting out, "You are the doctor! Baka human, you can figure it out! Useless..." Vegeta trailed off. "Ah, you're right, Vegeta...How about this? I have my genetic code in the computer...I'll just pull it up..." the doctor murmured as he typed on the computer, "and compare it to yours. Now let's see..." The doctor made a series of key strokes and the screen flashed. The doctor turned around to face Vegeta. Sadly, he said, "It's not my blood..."  
  
Vegeta turned around and paced away from the doctor. "It must be in the doctor's wife...but how is she not Saiyan?" he thought. He was interrupted when the doctor approached him and said, "Vegeta, I have an idea...you would be able to identify a Saiyan if you saw one, correct?" "Well, I used to think so...," Vegeta thought, but replied that he could. "Well," the doctor began, "why don't you browse through my wife's family tree? Surely, if Saiyan blood is hereditary, then there must have been a Saiyan in the family, don't you agree?" "That would make sense, human...we shall see. Where is this 'family tree' that you speak of?" Vegeta said. The doctor led Vegeta to a computer desk, typed a few keystrokes, and then said, "Here you go, just use the arrows to scan through the files...and call me if you find anything." Vegeta simply grunted, and the doctor turned to leave.  
  
"Ah, stupid baka humans," muttered Vegeta, still in the same seat after an hour. "If I see another human, I swear I'll blast the damn machine and be done with it..." Vegeta pressed the arrow with impatient vengeance and glanced at the screen, preparing to destroy it. He stopped immediately, though, and looked closer. "Well, I'll be damned...," Vegeta said, and chuckled to himself. He turned to look for the doctor.  
  
"Human!!" Vegeta bellowed. The machinery shook and the glass clinked with the volume of his voice, and the doctor came running. "Took you long enough, human," Vegeta grumbled, then spoke, "This person, in your wife's decedents, about 5 or 6 generations back... that is Whatar." "Whatar?" the doctor raised an eyebrow. "Yes...there are stories of how he was banished from Vegetasi long before I was born. It was assumed that he had died in space, but apparently, he hadn't." Dr. Briefs stared at the picture and nodded. It was apparent that the man was Saiyan. He had the same onyx hair and eyes that Vegeta had, although not quite as handsome, and in the corner of the picture, the shadow of a tail could be seen. "Well, I guess there is no dispute now...Saiyan blood results in a Saiyan."   
  
"Human, how is it still possible? Did he not pass his Saiyan blood on, too? Were his children not also Saiyan?" "I suppose that it depends on his wife's genetic codes...perhaps her genes were dominant in their children, and in their children's children. I will do some testing, but I'm going to guess that the Saiyan genes were passed on as...uh-"   
  
"Recessive," Vegeta supplied, understanding. "So, let's look at the facts. Bulma is Saiyan. Most likely, she got it from a recessive gene in her genetic make-up, but basically, she's like me, a Saiyan in every way, right? No half-Saiyans, or any junk like that?" "No, she's full Saiyan. Every bit as much as you are," the doctor replied, then was shocked as Vegeta gave him a genuine smile and said, "Thank you, Dr. Briefs."   
  
Leaving the doctor baffled, Vegeta stalked out of the laboratory, his mind on much more important matters...matters with cerulean hair and aquamarine eyes and a tail the color of chocolate...Mmm, yes, he had much more important matters to see to.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
There we have it. There's just one thing I'd like to attend to. I've recieved a lot of comments about my chapters being to short. Yes, I'll admit that they are short, but I'm not making them short to avoid extra writing...they're short because I, well, feel them as short, if you understand what I mean. I'm afraid if I try to lengthen them, they will start to lack in content...and I wouldn't want that, and hope you wouldn't either. So, because this is my first fanfic, please allow my chapters to be a little shorter than par...Maybe I'll change once I get the hang of it.   
  
As always, if you'd like to be on my mailing list, please e-mail me. I'm changing the address, however. Whomever is already on the mailing list will be transfered to the new one...so e-mail me at songbird333@adelphia.net. Thanks! Hope you enjoy the story! Keep reviewing! :) 


	6. Chapter 6 The Realization

Disclaimer: disclaim this...  
  
Hiya all! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted...I hope I didn't discourage anyone from reading, and I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was noon, perhaps a little past..."Ah, who cares?" Vegeta said silently as he climbed the stairs to his room. Entering the room, he immediately crossed through the wall to Bulma's room. She was still sleeping peacefully; he noticed the small smile on her pristine face. It looked as if she were dreaming, and, unbidden, he wondered if she might have been dreaming about him. "Bah," he said to himself, turning away from the bed in which she lay and plopping into a chair across the room. "She's getting to me..." The timeless argument continued once again between his temples. "The Woman," he thought, "Bulma...she's weak...dependent...how could a proud Saiyan warrior like I even begin to have thoughts toward her? On the other side, she's no longer weak...or at least she won't be once I'm through with her..." Another unbidden sensation ran through him, almost foreign, though sweet and warm..."Weakness!" he thought immediately, refusing to acknowledge any emotion that resembled any type of dependence..."Kami, weakness..." he murmured again as his attention was drawn to the blue-haired woman, who had begun to squirm.  
  
Forgetting his recent thoughts, he hurried to the side of her bed, and positioned himself at her bedside. Vegeta watched as Bulma twisted and made tiny sounds, stretching. Her face turned toward him, and her eyes began to flutter, and Vegeta...froze. "She's waking, Kami, she's waking..." his mind was a complete blank as he couldn't help staring into her face and the clear azure eyes that became unshielded and reflected his image back at him. Sleepily, Bulma lazily smiled at Vegeta's image in front of her face and sighed. Vegeta was struck dumb. His mouth fell slightly agape as his thoughts raced to find the right words to say...the right way to express what he felt at that moment,...or perhaps the right actions to hide them. Without success, Vegeta silently gaped as Bulma began to gain consciousness.  
  
"Ah," Bulma sighed, stretching after her long rest. She felt completely revitalized, comfortable, and warm. She looked into Vegeta's face and smiled, assuming that portions of her dreams were still with her. She had many dreams, some happy, some sad, but the common theme was Vegeta's appearance, and although she couldn't be sure, she felt he was there to help her, to support her. "What a pleasant way to wake," she thought as she sat up fully, eyes closed once again, and stretched her arms high above her head. She stopped mid-stretch when she heard someone clearing their throat loudly from her side.  
  
Vegeta watched as she stretched in silent, reverent appreciation of her full beauty. It wasn't simply a sexual attraction that held the Saiyan warrior fixed in his position, but simple aesthetic appreciation. She was the embodiment of beauty, the example of godliness...and here he was, Saiyan Prince, staring like a dirty voyeur. He cast his eyes down quickly and cleared his throat, so that the Woman would end her tempting position. He glanced up quickly and almost winced when he saw the shock and vehemence written across face. "Oh no," he thought, bracing himself.  
  
"Vegeta!! What in Kami's name are you doing here??" Bulma roared like a lioness, fire flashing in her eyes. She noticed the Saiyan tremor quickly, then gain his composure and stand to his full height, staring down coldly at her, his gaze raking her length. She averted her eyes only to find that she was nude from the waist up. "Aaah!" Bulma shrieked, quickly grasping the sheet covers and holding them fiercely to her bosom. She shivered, embarrassed to have Vegeta staring down at her in such a cold stance..."At least he could show a little appreciation..." she thought quickly, as she waited for him to react. Finally, she could no longer stay silent. "What are you doing here?" she repeated in a trembling voice.   
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Weak woman...bah. It seems you have a lot to learn."   
  
"To learn? What do you mean?"  
  
Vegeta contemplated what should be said next...until he noticed her tail, lazily hanging over the bed side. Vegeta smirked at her and, in an instant, he pulled the length of her tail out from under the covers and began to stroke it. "Perhaps you'd like to explain this..." he trailed off, as he noticed Bulma was oblivious to what he said. He smirked again.  
  
Bulma screamed, or at least she thought she screamed...all she knew was some loud quake of pain then intense pleasure explode in her brain. She arched her back clearly off of the bed, forgetting to cover her nude form, as mind-blowing gratification took over her body. It seemed like an eternity before it ended, but it was actually only about five seconds, and Bulma collapsed on her bed, panting. She heard as Vegeta chuckled deeply in satisfaction, and she weakly grabbed her sheets to cover herself once again. "So, Woman," Vegeta boomed through her bliss-numbed mind, "how do you appreciate the benefits of a tail?" He smirked down at her.  
  
Bulma tried to clear her mind..."A tail...what does he mean?" She squirmed under his gaze again, and found, much to her surprise, an added appendage, near the base of her spine...she could control it, much as another arm...  
  
Vegeta watched as she held her tail up in front of her face in wonder, and secretly appreciated the moment. It was such a lovely sight, to watch her discover the wonders that were buried deep within herself...he would be around to watch her discover them all...Vegeta sighed inwardly, but kept the cold amused smirk on his face. "Now is not the time for weakness," he demanded of himself.   
  
"I have a tail..." Bulma trailed off in wonder, oblivious to Vegeta's thoughts. She twisted the tail around, following it with her eyes. "Wow," she thought, "I have a tail...a real tail...my tail...?" Then it hit her. "Vegeta!" she shrieked, "how, in the name of Kami, do I have a tail?"   
  
  
  
  
One question...first two paragraphs...did I get to wordy? I keep trying to convey Vegeta's deeper feelings, but I don't exactly like how...nice I'm making him...what do you think? Please read and review! Thanks!   
  
P.S. - Join the mailing list! Send requests to songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	7. Chapter 7 Holes

Disclaimer: negative.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Vegeta looked hard into Bulma's eyes, analyzing what he saw there. "She's scared", he realized, "but a bit excited...that's good. We'll start now." He crossed his arms over his chest and began, "You will have a lot of questions, once I begin to explain, so I'd advise that you dress and come downstairs and make my lunch," he said as his stomach growled. "No breakfast," he thought bitterly, and then firmly said, "We will discuss from there." "What do you mean?? I have a tail!! You aren't going to explain?" Bulma exclaimed. "No, baka!" Vegeta's small reserve of patience was slipping. "We will continue this conversation downstairs..." A smirk crept onto is face. "...Unless you enjoy laying in front of me, nude...In that case, I believe I can come up with some different ideas..." He trailed off and gazed at her tail devilishly.  
  
"No! Vegeta, go downstairs!!" Bulma shrieked nervously. "You never know with Vegeta," she thought, "Half of the time, I can't tell whether he's mocking me or not..." "Fine, Woman, I'll be waiting for my meal...and don't take too long!! I haven't had breakfast!" With that, he crossed to her door and closed it none too softly behind him. Bulma sighed in relief. "I'm glad he's gone...for now." It was nerve-racking enough for Vegeta to be in the same room with both of them fully clothed! Just thinking about what just happened..."He saw me naked!" she realized, shocked, ... and she couldn't help wonder, for a quick second, if he liked what he saw... "Ugh! Not Vegeta!" she said aloud, and stood up quickly for another stretch...It felt like she'd been sleeping forever. Bulma looked around her room, spying her window, her dresser, her closet, her door, a big hole in the wall, her mirror,..."Wait a minute! A big hole in the wall??" Bulma gaped at the destruction that was the wall that separated her room from Vegeta's. "What in the hell happened?"   
  
She walked over to the wall and touched the edge, noticing that none of the wreckage was on her side of the room...it was all on Vegeta's side. Thinking quickly, she realized that the evidence proved that whatever happened to the room happened from her side, not Vegeta's. "How odd..." she thought, trying to remember what had happened before she slept...but it was so foggy. "I can't remember..." she sighed in disgust with herself, and crossed to her dresser to begin to get dressed. She found a tee shirt and a pair of short cut-off jean shorts, along with a bra and panties. She tried to put on her panties, but then she realized what had caused her such surprise...her tail. "My tail!" she breathed. Kami, she had a tail! "I wonder where it came from..." her thoughts trailed off as she examined it more closely than before. She could control it much like an extra arm, she found, curling it around in the air, grabbing her hair brush off of her dresser, opening drawers...it was a new, fun feeling. She wrapped her tail around her hand, and found that it was a smooth, sleek appendage, and rather pretty, for a tail. She stroked it, tracing it to where it attached to the base of her spine...it had the same sensation as being tickled...but it didn't quite feel like when Vegeta had grasped it. Bulma looked up into the mirror and blushed, remembering all to clearly her responsive reaction..."This is definitely going to be weird," she said to her reflection, and it seemed to nod back in agreement.   
  
"Oh well, first things first...how should I do this?" The obvious answer was to cut hole for her tail...so she rummaged around in her closet till she found a pair of blue handled scissors, and cut a cross for her tail to slip through easily and painlessly. Once fully dressed, she gazed at her tail. "Well, what do I do with it?" She thought for a bit, then remembered Goku and Vegeta...the wrapped their tails around their waist. "Seems practical..." she said, and wound her silky appendage around her slim waist. She looked at her reflection once again, and laughed vainly. "Kami, even my tail looks good on me!" She winked at her appearance, then bounded out of her room and down the stairs, into the kitchen, where Vegeta sat, scowling and grumbling.  
  
"Damn, Woman, that took long enough..." Vegeta growled. "Now, make some food before I starve." "Aww, is the poor Almighty Saiyan Prince have an empty tummy?" Bulma reached over to pinch his cheek and giggled as she turned to the refrigerator. "Damn Woman" Vegeta reiterated in his mind, his face growing darker with annoyance. "Wouldn't even hurry up to make my food...I'm the most powerful being in existence, and she mocks me! She should watch herself around a Saiyan..." he trailed off, remembering what news he had to deliver. He looked in her direction, and although her back was turned, he saw that she had wrapped her new tail around her waist, as all Saiyans do...and he couldn't help noticing how fitting the dark tail looked, so tight around her slender waist, lying low on her hips..."Hah, fitting Saiyan prince you are," he reprimanded himself, "staring at a lowly mutant Saiyan..." He chuckled...mutant...that would be fun to taunt her with later...but for now, she needed to know who she really was...and he looked at the back of her head as she turned around to face him, a sandwich in each hand.  
  
Expecting Vegeta to be grumbling, she was surprised to find him staring intently at her face when she turned. "Hmm...this must be big," she thought to herself, as she placed a plate in front of Vegeta, and one in front of her chair. She sat down, but instead of beginning to eat, she crossed her arms, stared intently back at Vegeta, and said steadily, "Alright. I'm dressed, there's food in front of you...now tell me what I need to hear."  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't really have anything to say at the beginning of the chapter...I think I like this chapter better than the last...what do you think? I'm still having a bit of trouble with Vegeta's ruthlessness...but I'm starting to see it from a different perspective. I portray his inner feelings a lot, creating his hard and ruthless exterior simply as a facade to protect him...perhaps from his childhood...make sense? I think it does...I'll see what I can do. As always, reviews are like gold to my soul. :)  
  
Mailing lists are fun! Join this one! Send requests to songbird333@adelphia.net! 


	8. Chapter 8 Answered Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Vegeta groaned. "Aw, Woman, can't I eat?" "Eat?? You have this big news for my life, and all you can think about is eating?!?" Bulma was about to explode. Vegeta shook his head and snickered, "For a Saiyan, you'd think you'd have more control over your mind and reactions...I'll have to train you-"  
  
"What? What did you say?"   
  
"You need more control." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"No," Bulma said, sitting on the edge of her chair with her palms flat against the table top, food forgotten. Her voice trembled as she said, "Before that." Vegeta chuckled and replied, "Ah, you know what? I can't remember. Must have slipped my mind." "Vegeta...", Bulma growled, and Vegeta felt her ki jump to a ridiculously high level. "Hmm, that could be valuable knowledge...her ki jumps when she's angry...," he thought to himself, but said, "Woman, calm yourself, before you cause more destruction to this house." "Destruction?" Bulma asked, calming for a second to consider what he just said. "Destruction??" Vegeta mocked her, "Don't tell me that the mechanical genius neglected to notice that there was a gaping hole in her wall..." Vegeta snickered again...this was fun. "Of course I noticed it, baka!" Bulma exclaimed angrily, "How did it get there? You have no right to go around and destroy this house!"   
  
"Me? I didn't touch your flimsy wall, Woman!"   
  
"You didn't?" Bulma was puzzled. "Then who...?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, but with less wrath than normal...it was closer to a smile. "You know the answer to that, Woman," he replied softly.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms again, and sat in silence. She looked upward, as if considering the hole in her wall, then her right hand dropped to the tail wrapped around her waist, and realization came over her face. She looked right at Vegeta and said, without question, "I'm a Saiyan."   
  
(Sidebar: Tee hee, I thought about ending here, but that would make the chapter way too short...)  
  
Vegeta nodded his head and said, "Yes. You are Saiyan. Now can I eat?"  
  
Bulma shook her head no, but sat once again in silence, so Vegeta ate without her consent, and sat with her, long after he had finished. He allowed himself to study her while she was oblivious...she was completely lost in thought. Vegeta watched as she stared at the floor, her arms once again folded across her chest, her feet flat on the ground. Her eyes were almost windows to her mind, and he watched as the thoughts raced through at frighteningly fast speeds. "She's trying to understand what none of us ever will," Vegeta realized, and cast his glance at his empty plate. He couldn't briefly asking himself the same questions, before deciding to mentally change the subject. Instead, he allowed himself to appreciate how attractive she was when lost in thought. "Thank Kami for these moments," he said to himself, "Where I can be me and still appreciate her..."   
  
Bulma suddenly looked up and snapped her gaze in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta literally jumped, surprised by the suddenness of her reaction. "She's faster", he realized, "the surfacing of her Saiyan genes raised her speed...," Vegeta realized his eagerness..."I can't wait to train her." "How much do you know about me?" Bulma asked. "Have you figured out how it happened?" "Actually, while you were sleeping all morning, your father and I-" "What? My father knows already? And I was sleeping all morning? " Bulma stopped for a moment, then continued, "Vegeta,...what happened last night?"   
  
"Calm down, woman, calm down. I will answer all of your questions eventually. I will have to teach you patience too, I see...well, let's start at the beginning..." Vegeta relayed the events of the previous evening, throwing in his snide comments, and was sure to put emphasis on the fact that Bulma called his name out in bed. Bulma reddened with mortification, not only at being told she had done such things, but also remembering doing them, too. Finally, Vegeta got to where Bulma shot him through the wall. He also told of what he did to Yamcha, but conveniently left out the credit he gave her..."Wouldn't want her to think I was going soft..." he thought. When he finished, Bulma sat for a moment, then said, "You mean you saw me nude?" Vegeta fell of his chair, hearing the daughter Briefs express the same sentiment as her father, hours before. "That's not what's important, baka!" he exploded. "I guess you didn't like it then," Bulma said quietly, more to herself, with her head cast downward. "That's not important, Woman! Damn you Briefs, can't you stay focused? Oh well, I will train that into your foolish human-trained mind, too."   
  
Bulma snapped herself back into the topic. "Okay, that's one question answered...what did you and my father find out?" "Well...we took a sample of your blood and a sample of my blood and checked the genetic coding...you have the same genes that make you Saiyan as I. That is how we concluded that you were Saiyan." "What...uh, did my father say?" Bulma asked. Vegeta chuckled and replied, "He thought that I had ravished you and somehow transferred the genes to you." Bulma blushed furiously, which surprised Vegeta, who had braced for verbal impact..."I wonder if the thought appeals to the Woman..." He chuckled again. "Well," Bulma said, "did you tell him we didn't?" "Hmm...Woman, that seems to have slipped my mind also..." Vegeta smirked, and once again felt her ki jump to an enormously high level. Much to his amusement, she raised from her chair and placed her hands on her hips. With narrowed eyes, she glared at Vegeta, saying "Okay, then. That's enough. We know how, and only Kami knows why...now the question is what. What do I do now?"   
  
"I will train you."  
  
"You?" Bulma gaped...she hadn't thought of that. "Train me?"  
  
"Yes, baka. I believe I am qualified to teach you how to control and perform perfectly, as your Saiyan blood demands of you. I will make you strong." Vegeta vowed.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I don't have any better ideas..." she thought, and spoke, "If you think so, then I will. You have more experience, being Saiyan, than I do, so..."  
  
"Exactly," Vegeta said, cutting off the rest of her thought. "Trust me." He looked deeply into her eyes and saw what she was feeling: fear, resentment, trepidation...but also that want, the same desire he had-power. "That, among other things," he said to himself with a smirk. "Well, then, we shall begin. Meet me in the anti-gravity chamber in an hour. Wear clothing you can move in." With that, he turned and headed toward the anti-gravity chamber, leaving Bulma in a daze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, how's it going? Liking the story so far? Drop me a review, then! :)  
  
P.S.-Join the mailing list for updates! Mail to songbird333@adelphia.net. Thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9 Exercise and Assessment

Disclaimer: I own a pencil...that's about it...  
  
  
Hiya and Happy Holidays, everyone! For a present, I post the following!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Clothing I can move in,...clothing I can move in,..." Bulma ripped open the fifth drawer in her dresser, searching for the perfect outfit. Suddenly, she stood up and looked at the clothing that surrounded her. Befuddled, she sat on her bed. "I have no clue..." She thought for a moment, then asked herself, "What does Vegeta wear?" Immediately, images of tight spandex stretched over a tightly muscled, sleek physique. She shivered for a moment, then ran to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of spandex shorts and a white tank top. She glanced in the mirror, appreciative of how the clothes molded her slender figure, and turned to leave for the antigravity chamber in an apprehension.  
  
Sunlight bound through the doors and windows of the antigravity chamber as Vegeta made the necessary changes to begin training the Woman. Staring at the control panel, he couldn't help his anticipation. "I will make her strong...perhaps even worthy of me..." his vain thoughts trailed off as he heard a knock at the door. Vegeta turned and walked to the door slowly, so as to make her squirm. His face turned smug as he opened the door, but his face scowled quickly as he caught sight of the visitor.  
  
"Vegeta, where in Kami's name is my daughter? She's needed at the Capsule Corp.!" Dr. Briefs stood, his face reddening with stress.   
  
"Damn you, baka human! Your daughter is Saiyan now! She needs to train, rather than spend her time as a weak human! Are you so blindly dumb that you can't see that she's better than the work you expect her to perform? Do you dare insult the entire Saiyan race by making her do petty human labor??"  
  
"Uh...aren't there only...uh, three or four Saiyans left, now?"  
  
"Yes, baka, and each one can demolish your existence without effort, with the exception of your daughter, so if you'll leave like the ignorant baka you are, I can rectify that!"  
  
"But,..."  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows dropped even lower as he began to power up, showing his anger. "Don't make me hurt you, human. I'm going to blink, and if I don't see the back of your head, you will lose your head!"  
  
Dr. Briefs didn't waste any time stammering or objecting. He turned and ran as fast as he possibly could. "Kami, what a stupid people you protect..." Vegeta scowled once again and closed the door, turning back to his former task. Another knock startled him, and he whirled around, ready to unleash his wrath upon the mindless doctor. "Damn, you baka, didn't I-" Vegeta's words were quickly forgotten as his eyes met the azure irises of the female Saiyan. His gaze dropped as he absorbed her: beauty, form, physique. He only realized that he was staring when Bulma's eyebrow raised a fraction. "Uh, ahem,.. let's get started," he said, embarrassed to be caught unawares by her...ashamed at his weakness for her..."I'll change that," he thought to himself as he grabbed Bulma by the arm none too gently and pulled her inside.   
  
Bulma gazed around at the antigravity chamber. She built it herself, and took the chance to marvel at her own ingenuity. "Damn, I'm good," she thought as watched the perfect clockwork performance of the structure. Chuckling, she turned to look at Vegeta, expecting him to get started with...with...whatever he was going to do.   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest for a moment, and let his eyes travel the length of her body. His right hand raised to his chin as he appeared to be studying Bulma's body. Bulma blushed and fussed with the edge of her shirt. She never felt this self-conscious before; she never had anyone study her this closely before. She cleared her throat and attempted to look brave. Vegeta began to walk toward her. "Ve-," she began, but Vegeta sharply raised a hand to silence her, then returned to stalking around her body like a vulture to a moribund animal. He circled several times before stepping fully in front of her and raking his eyes from the tips of her toes to the glass blue of his eyes. Bulma tried to figure out what Vegeta was doing by his eyes, but there was no trace of what Vegeta had in mind.  
  
"Your rear end is rather flabby, along with your thighs," Vegeta stated firmly. "Your biceps could use a little firming, along with your calves and your abdominals, especially the little pouch here..." Vegeta patted her almost non-existent lower stomach. Bulma's face reddened in outrage, but before she could explode, Vegeta continued smoothly, "Now, Woman, I'm not speaking of aesthetic appearance. Whether your body is attractive or not is no matter right now. What is a matter is that you are weak. You have very little muscle tone, no matter how slender you are. What we must first do is stretch, then we shall begin on strength training. If you follow my directions perfectly, I will transform you." "Transform me?" Bulma cried, her controlled outrage slipping, "Transform me into what?" "Into who you are. Into a Saiyan," Vegeta calmly replied, but she read his determination in his eyes, so strong it frightened her. Vegeta sensed her tremor and said, "I sense you are afraid. Do not fear, for once your transformation is complete, you will never fear again." Vegeta's features softened for an instant, so fast that Bulma thought she imagined it, for it quickly disappeared and Vegeta's firm resolve replaced it. "We shall start by simple stretching."  
  
An hour later, Bulma felt like a noodle, she was so stretched out and tired. She had perspiration dripping from her forehead and beginning to bead on her arms. She scowled at Vegeta, who hadn't even quickened his breath. Bulma was wheezing like she had been forced underwater for a half hour. She panted at Vegeta, "Now...what...do I...do?" "Now," Vegeta replied with a smirk, "we get down to business."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm...I seem to be drawing this out, don't I? Perhaps we'll have to get a little more sweaty in the next chapter, and I don't mean by excercise! Being new, I don't know if I'm capable of writing a lemon, but there's gotta be some spark to ignite the chemistry between the two, don't you think?   
  
What do you think? Leave me a review! :)  
  
Wanna join my mailing list? Cool! E-mail songbird333@adelphia.net ! 


	10. Chapter 10 Flying High

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know...  
  
Hello fellow FanFicFans! Here, I have Chapter 10, which I must say is much longer than previous chapters have been...or at least I think so. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Woman! Woman!! Get up!" Bulma groaned and grappled in the dark for her clock. "4:56am? What the hell is he thinking?" Bulma groaned again and turned her head away from the clock. "Woman!" Vegeta bellowed once again, from outside of her door, "I will expect you in the kitchen, ready to train, in 10 minutes!" He pounded twice, then tread down the stairs. Bulma covered her ears in retaliation, thankful that he couldn't see her mocking him. She reached for her bedside lamp with a moan, then attempted to sit up. Muscle pain shot through her body like lightning.  
  
"This last week has been hell," Bulma thought. She'd done so many warm-ups, push-ups, sit-ups, sprints, ... she couldn't even remember what she had done. All she knew was that she was tired, but she dared not object to Vegeta. He'd only work her harder. The first day, when she asked for a drink of water, he yelled at her, "Run until you can drink your sweat!!", and forced her to run laps. She worked so hard that she often collapsed, to tired to move. Vegeta always came to her side, made sure she was okay, checking her muscles and her temperature...then made her work some more. It was a tiring and vicious cycle that Vegeta was running. She didn't know how much more she could take.  
  
Rummaging through her dresser, she pulled out her clothing for the day, finding a dark leotard to work in. She had bought a few after the third day of working, because Vegeta complained that he couldn't see her muscles. "Look," he said, "are any of my muscles hidden?" Bulma blushed again, remembering his appearance. Sure, he was in complete spandex...she couldn't help seeing his muscles...or how sexy he looked... She remembered him saying something about stupid women, then he made her do 80 pushups. Exasperated, she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.   
  
Bulma quickly showered, and stepped out of the stall and wiped the steam off of the mirror. She caught a glimpse of her reflection, and did a double-take. "Wow!" she thought, "Is that me?" Bulma peered into the mirror and her nude image. She was definitely more toned than ever before. She raised her arm and watched in wonder at the smooth and sleek muscles powered her body like never before. She grinned at herself, and said aloud, "I'm beginning to look like a cat." She growled at her image in fun, then turned around to catch a glimpse of her other side. "Wow! My butt's even cuter now!" she thought as she smiled again. "I'd bet—"  
  
"Woman! What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta interrupted her thoughts by pounding on the door. "It's been 15 minutes!! Where the hell are you?" "Oh no!" Bulma thought, quickly jumping into her leotard and running to her bedroom door. "I'm ready!" Bulma said breathlessly, opening her door. Vegeta's eyes traveled downward.  
  
"Damn baka," Vegeta said to himself, noticing her disheveled beauty, but mostly noticing the fact that her left breast needed, well, situated into her leotard. Hell, half of it was sticking out. Vegeta felt his blood warm, but quickly raised his eyes to her face and, with cold expression, said, "Situate yourself, woman, and come downstairs." He turned silently and walked down the stairs. Halfway down, he heard the woman squeal in embarrassment and smirked to himself. He entered the kitchen and waited for the woman to be ready. In a minute, he heard the woman tread down the stairs and watched as she entered the room. She was flushed, probably mostly from embarrassment. The tinge of pink on her cheeks set the blue of her eyes and hair..."She is art," Vegeta thought, "especially in that black suit...hmm." The leotard completely showed the definition of her new muscles to anyone who wished to see them. Vegeta nodded, satisfied at his own success. "Woman, you're starting to look Saiyan," he announced, while silently thinking, "It's about time I found one who was female..."   
  
Bulma looked at him tiredly. "How can he possibly expect me to focus at 5:00 in the morning?" Still, she nodded, so as to make him think she listened. She learned that if he thought she understood, she wouldn't have to do the extra laps, sit-ups, and crunches.   
  
"I think you are ready," Vegeta said, "by the end of today, you shall be able to fly."  
  
Bulma's mind cleared quickly. "Fly? Me? Really??" She couldn't contain her excitement. She had always wanted to fly. She watched Goku do it, Piccolo, Vegeta...hell, it seemed everyone could fly except for her. "Yes, you, Woman," Vegeta replied sarcastically. "Who the hell else would I be talking to?" He ignored her scowl and continued, "I think we'll start with that...you've, well,..."   
  
"What, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, inquisitively. He had an odd look on his face, as if he couldn't put to words what he wanted to say.  
  
"Uh...you've...worked hard this week." As he cleared his throat, Bulma realized that Vegeta was trying to pay her a complement. "Of all the things I never thought I'd see..." Bulma tried not to smirk as Vegeta continued, "You're already looking much...stronger than you did a week ago. I'd attribute that to my superb training skills,...and perhaps your Saiyan blood had a little to do...but I'm satisfied with your success. You are ready to learn more. So, today we shall fly." With that, Vegeta cleared his throat again and left the kitchen, wordlessly. Bulma stayed still. She was stunned. "Odd," she thought to herself, "that may be the nicest thing he's ever said to me." It also occurred to her that despite the years she'd had of men complementing her and spoiling her, it never felt as, well, good, as Vegeta's attempt at a complement. Bulma sighed contentedly and sat down in a chair to bask in the sensation. "Woman!!! Where the hell are you?!?" Vegeta broke through her reverie, causing Bulma to jump up and sprint to the training room.  
  
Vegeta stood outside with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. He watched as the Woman ran toward the anti-gravity chamber with speed exceeding a cheetah. "She doesn't even realize the changes," he reflected. Through the week, he noticed her increase in speed, in strength, and especially in ki. That was probably the reason he pushed her so hard; when she was tired, her ki was strongest. While training the Woman, Vegeta often felt a great amazement at the ki that radiated from her...and even when she was at rest,..."Not that it exceeds my own," Vegeta said to himself, trying to bury his insecurities, but deep in his gut, he felt that, at her peak, Bulma might possibly be strongest..."Hell no!" he repeated to himself as Bulma stopped a few feet away from him. He noticed that she hadn't even broken a sweat, wasn't even out of breath. "Why aren't we going inside?" Bulma asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Baka! Use your brain! Where would you rather learn to fly?" Vegeta shook his head, secretly amused and waiting for Bulma to retort. Bulma, rather than flinging insults at him, as she would have done before, straightened her back and stared him in the eyes, showing, more to Vegeta than to herself, that she had developed a large inner wealth of control over her actions. Vegeta once again briefly marveled at her learning rate. "Hmm...mental note...find new insults to spark woman's anger." Vegeta left his place outside the anti-gravity chamber and stood next to Bulma.   
  
"Woman, first you must calm yourself."  
  
"I'm calm," Bulma answered, if not a bit sharply.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yes, that's evident. Now, you must concentrate on your ki. You must learn to control it."  
  
Bulma furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand. "My...ki?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Your ki?? Yes, baka, your damned ki!! Have you learned anything?" Vegeta turned his head to the left and took a controlled breath. He began, "Woman, close your eyes." Bulma did as she was bid. "Obedient wench..." Vegeta thought, but continued, "Now, don't do anything. Now ifeel/i." He watched as Bulma took a deep breath. Her eyes suddenly flew wide open. "That? All of that?" asked incredulously. "Yes. I cannot put into words exactly what ki is. It is something that must be felt. I can feel it, and now you can feel it." "I can also feel my own," Bulma replied, as the awe she felt radiated from her face. "It's not as strong as yours,...but it's close!" Bulma giggled. Vegeta scowled, "Yes, now, I'm at rest, remember...You feel your own ki, right?" Bulma nodded. "Now, not many get this right, but you must control it...and make it propel..." Vegeta trailed off as he watched Bulma's form rise easily into the air. Bulma squealed with delight and rose even farther. "That's it?" she yelled down to Vegeta, who also began to rise to meet her. "Uh, yeah, that's it," he replied, hovering closely. "Vegeta, this is easy!" Bulma smiled. "If you think it's so easy, Woman, then go practice. Fly around for awhile." Bulma squealed again and zoomed upward toward the sun. Vegeta floated back toward the earth and sat on the ground, watching the Woman fly as if she'd been doing it since birth.   
  
Since no one was really watching, Vegeta let his guard down to admire the woman. He would never tell her, of course, but he was honestly proud of her. She had acquired the strength of fifty men in a week, something that took other Saiyans years to accomplish. He admired the grace at which she worked, too. To watch the Woman exert herself over and over again, to see the sweat pouring off of her face...It was beautiful to him. Even now, as she bound across the sky, he noticed the grace of her movements. Her back was arched and her toes pointed, her head held high,...she had the silhouette of an angel against the sun. "A lusty angel," he chuckled to himself. Of course she was beautiful, but damn, was the Woman sexy. Vegeta had never known a woman who could make his blood boil the way she could. He thanked Kami for the control he'd developed, for if he had to face the previous week without it, had to smell the scent of her sweat, had to watch day in and day out the shape of her body as it contorted in different exercises..."Hell, the Woman wouldn't be alive." Vegeta chuckled again as Bulma began to fly in his direction. He stood up as his body took its normal scornful façade, and watched Bulma land softly.  
  
"Wow!" Bulma exclaimed. "That was great!" "You can fly," Vegeta answered coldly, "but, can you fight at the same time?" "Fight?" Bulma replied. "I've never fought at all!" "Well," Vegeta chuckled, "Now's as good as time as any to learn." Bulma scowled and followed Vegeta to the anti-gravity chamber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was it? I'm still in between in the lemon department, but from my point of view, how could they not? It might be a stretch for me, but I'll see what I can do. I'm not sure where exactly this story is going...lol...It just seems to go. Hope you don't mind...I have a little bit planned, but once I hit that point, it'll just be whatever pops into my mind. I'm tossing around a few ideas...hope that you'll like em!  
  
So, how am I doing? Does my story bite? Does it rock? It's my first, so be gentle, but review! I love reviews...so if you have a comment, and it isn't baseless, leave it! Thanks!  
  
Hey, if you like the story, join my mailing list! I know that the FanFic site tells you when I update, but if you let me tell you, I might give amusing anecdotes or ask specific questions, or whatever. I might not, too...we'll just see. If you're interested, leave your e-mail address, or e-mail me at songbird333@adelphia.net. Thanks again, and Happy Holidays! 


	11. Chapter 11 The Sparring Lesson

Disclaimer: I pronounce disclaim to everything! Hah!  
  
  
Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter! This idea had been swimming around in my head for awhile...I hope it came out okay.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Hah!!" Bulma yelled as she charged at Vegeta with her elbow aimed for his abdominals. "Not today, woman!" Vegeta smirked as he dodged her attack. Bulma hit the wall and pushed off, flying at Vegeta for another attack. "Damn, she's quick," Vegeta thought, as he dodged her once again. Once again, she quickly turned around, and, with a yell, aimed a ki ball at Vegeta's forehead. Easily, Vegeta shot his own ki ball in her direction and almost knocked her to the ground. He smirked as she dusted herself off and looked at him in anger and frustration. She clenched her fists and screamed, and Vegeta felt her ki raise. It was approaching the level that he first felt it at, when she knocked Yamcha around. Vegeta nodded, smirking. This was going to be good.   
  
"You are weak!" Bulma screamed at him, catching his eye. "You won't even fight me!" "Fight you?" Vegeta scoffed. "I hit you with a weak ki, and what? You fell to the ground! If I weren't focused, I'd think you were fighting like a human!" With that, Bulma once again charged at Vegeta, fists and feet flying. Vegeta easily dodged all of her efforts. "Hit...me...you...bastard..." Bulma said, winded. "You want hit?" Vegeta easily slammed his fist into her stomach and watched her crumple over. "See? You're still too weak? You've been fighting with me for, what, a week? Look at you! Hell, I bet Yamcha could kick your ass in this state!" Vegeta smirked again as he saw the Woman look up, fire burning in her eyes. "You're gonna feel that one, Vegeta," she said in a low voice as she shot a ki beam at him.   
  
Vegeta chuckled. "When will she learn?" he thought to himself, preparing to block the beam. He saw a gleam of light on his left side, and when he turned his head, he saw Bulma, firing a second and stronger ki beam. Surprised, he turned to block it, but ended up being hit by both beams. Vegeta was forced into the side of the anti-gravity chamber with a loud crash. "Damn Woman, damn speed..." Vegeta grumbled. He heard Bulma laugh in triumph as he pried himself from the wall and landed on the floor. She had hit him good. He didn't know what to say, so he crossed his arms as she landed in front of him, gasping for air, but smiling. "See? I.. told ... you...I'd ... get...you." "Yeah, well..." Vegeta smirked. "Bet you couldn't do it twice." With that, he flew upward and launched a ki beam at Bulma "If the lady wants to play rough..." he thought with a smirk. Bulma gasped and jumped up, nearly being hit by the ki beam, but not backing down, for she charged full speed at the man. She missed him with her fists, but her foot met his abdomen as he took a light hit. A very light hit, for he looked as though he hardly felt it while he grabbed her by the ankle and threw her to the ground. Bulma hit the steel with a steady "thunk".  
  
Once again, she angrily glared at him from below and used her speed to zip behind him and grab him by the neck. "Foolish human..." Vegeta laughed as he grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground again. For the second time, he expected to hear the steady "thunk", but to his surprise, she pushed off the ground and zoomed at him, throwing well-planned punches and kicks as fast as she could . Vegeta became wary as she nicked at his ear. "She's getting too cocky...time to end this." With his amazing strength, Vegeta grabbed both of her wrists in mid-punch and pinned her to the side of the anti-gravity chamber with his body. "Well, well, well...we don't have anymore tricks up our sleeves, do we?" He smirked with the knowledge that he won.  
  
Bulma was completely pinned to the side of anti-gravity chamber. She glared at him, sweat pouring off of her forehead. She noticed that Vegeta was sweating, too, though not nearly as much as she. She also noticed that his strong, hard body was pressed fully against hers...as pleasing as this realization was, Bulma controlled her reactions. She noticed how closely his face was to hers, and she got an idea.   
  
"I guess I win then," Vegeta smirked, looking straight into her eyes. He saw them brighten as she said, "We'll just see about that..." and with that, Bulma closed the distance between them and kissed Vegeta fully on the lips.  
  
"Kami!" Vegeta said to himself. His eyes were wide open as the sensation of the woman pressed against him with her lips attached to his beat his way through his thick skull. "Kami..." he thought again as pleasure began to creep through his veins, realizing their compromising position. He weakened his hold on Bulma's arms, wanting to curl his own arms around her waist. His tail flicked in anticipation.  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta fully, slipping her tongue to smooth over his lower lip, and she heard him groan, and his grip on her wrists loosened greatly. "Perfect..." Bulma thought, as she eased he body closer to Vegeta, moving slowly away from the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him groan again as his tongue met hers and his arms wrapped around her waist. As soon as they were away from the wall, Bulma slowly pulled away from the embrace and the kiss, and looking into Vegeta's passion-glazed eyes, winked as she laid a well-planned and strong punch straight into his gut. Surprised, Vegeta doubled over in pain, and the next thing he knew, Bulma was above him, both hands clenched together. She raised them high over her head and brought them down, swift and hard, on Vegeta's back. Vegeta went flying, head first, into the floor below. Lifting his head, he saw Bulma land on the floor and laugh. "I guess I win, now," she said with a triumphant smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
How do you like that? I've always wanted a female Saiyan! Girl power! lol...but seriously...not a lemon, but it gave a hint, did it not? I'll work some good ole' fashioned kinky lovin' into this story sooner or later...we shall see, shall we not?   
  
Comments? Suggestions? Well, it just so happens that I have this handy-dandy review thing going, so drop me a review! I LOVE them!  
  
Want notified of updates? Add me to your favorite stories. Want to do it differently? I'll e-mail you! Leave me your e-mail address, or e-mail me at songbird333@adelphia.net. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12 The Oven

Disclaimer: :P  
  
Tis a long chapter, but that's because it's over due...get's a little steamy at the end...hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Vegeta laid on his back for a few seconds then sat up and looked at Bulma. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips, and it looked, for once, that positions had changed. Bulma was smirking at Vegeta's folly. Bulma was alert, ready for whatever Vegeta's reaction might be. "Damn, he's sure taking his time!" she thought, her body tense, ready to react. She searched his face for signs of what he was thinking in vain. "He's too controlled for that," she told herself. She watched him as he stared at the floor, his face completely void of whatever he might be thinking, and it unnerved Bulma. "What's he doing?"  
  
Vegeta stared at the floor...he couldn't believe it, nor could he decide how to react next. He'd been caught in the worst of traps, a trap he'd not been prepared for. Never had he imagined Bulma would kiss him...or at least not in the heat of battle. He was angry with her for besting him for the moment, but he was also proud of her. She used her head...and her strength. Strategy...she'd found his weakness. "Weakness!" he scoffed inwardly at himself. "Kami, what has she done to me?" He stood up as if he'd never been hit. He checked the clock on the side of the chamber, saw that it was 6 o'clock pm, and said blankly, "Go prepare dinner, Bulma."  
  
When he began to rise, Bulma tensed even more, prepared for his attack. She heard his voice bounce off the chamber walls, but only relaxed as he turned her back toward her. She stood up straight and cocked her head in confusion. "What was this?" she thought to herself, "He's not going to do anything?" She realized how lucky she was...he could kill her for a move like that...in reflection, she figured the first thing he would do was either lecture her on her poor form, or kill her for knocking him down. There were a number of reactions that Bulma predicted in her mind, but Vegeta's placidity surprised her most. She realized that she better go quickly before he changed his mind. Vegeta then began to turn his back, and with a bit of fright, she turned and flew towards the house.  
  
Vegeta watched as she flitted off the ground hastily. "Good," he thought, "I wouldn't know what to say to her..." He couldn't tell her anything, because he didn't even know himself. "Damn, it's too hot in here..." Vegeta said aloud, and decided to fly to Goku's. It would give him time to figure out what was happening.   
  
The wind hit his face as Vegeta sliced through the air, just below the clouds. It was cooler up there, refreshing. It cleared his mind and, as he flew, he recounted the sparring lesson. "She's learned much in a short time...her ki blasts, though weak, were frequent...a sign of her control..." Vegeta snorted at his word choice. "Control...her damn bloody control!" In frustration, Vegeta bellowed his confusion into the air, powering up to Super-Saiyan strength and flying at frightening speeds to his destination. He wanted to beat something up...badly. As Goku's residence came into view, he stormed toward the front door and pounded into the ground, causing sound to echo through the vicinity. "Kakarott!!" Vegeta yelled in a demanding voice.   
  
Goku peaked out the front door. "Oh, Hi Vegeta!" he said in his cheerful tone. "What's up?" Vegeta furrowed his brows angrily and said in a low and gruff voice, "I need to fight...now." He looked to the left, his jaw clenched. "Now?" Goku said, "Okay, just give me a few—" Vegeta grabbed Goku by the front of his shirt and powered up a ki ball with his other hand. "I said NOW, baka!" "Okay, okay! We'll go now!" Goku replied hastily. They chose a deserted area to fight in and touched ground lightly. "Okay, Vegeta, how do you wanna—AH!!" Vegeta had charged straight for Goku's gut, slamming Goku with all of his strength and aggravation. Goku doubled over and said, "Man, Vegeta! What's gotten into you?" "Hit me! Kami, damn you, fight!" Vegeta yelled in reply, and the two fought till sunset.  
  
Finally, Vegeta held up his hand and sat down. Goku followed, being bruised and tattered after taking the brunt of Vegeta's aggression. Vegeta was sweating from his effort, but he remained untouched. "Uh..." gasped Goku, "Vegeta? Mind telling me what in Kami that was all about?" Vegeta looked at Goku with his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of approaching people. "Oh look," Vegeta said, "the green and the bald have come to observe." Piccolo and Krillin touched ground a few feet in front of Goku and Vegeta. "What's happening?" Piccolo demanded in a low voice. "What do you mean?" Goku answered. "Do you mean you haven't felt the huge ki that was coming from here?" Krillin asked. Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura had faded since they stopped. "Aww, that was nothing...Vegeta and I were just sparring."   
  
"Sparring?" Piccolo gaped. "Sparring??" Krillin echoed. "For sparring, you guys got pretty tough!" "Yeah, I know!" Goku replied, glancing at Vegeta. Vegeta kept his mouth closed and stared straight ahead. "What's up with him?" Krillin asked, cocking his head in Vegeta's direction. "I don't know yet..." Goku answered, shrugging. "I don't know if he'll tell me either. We just—"  
  
Suddenly, the four of them felt a mammoth jump in ki from the direction of Bulma's house. It was huge. "Did you feel THAT??" Krillin asked. "Yes, I did...I've never felt that ki before, although it seems familiar..." Goku replied. Piccolo eyebrows furrowed, and he said, "There's another Saiyan on this planet...only a Saiyan has that kind of ki capabilities...this can't be good." With that, he flew up and off in the direction it came from. "Wait up, Piccolo!" Goku said as he and Krillin followed. "Vegeta, aren't you coming?" Goku called back, stopping momentarily. Vegeta literally cringed, not knowing what to say. "We could use all the help we can get!" Goku called, then flew after the others. "I wonder what she'll tell them...there's no way we can keep this secret now..." Vegeta thought. "It would be cruel for me to let them interrogate her alone. Humph...maybe I should." Vegeta stood up and crossed his arms. It was amazing that the others hadn't felt Bulma's ki and come sooner. Now they were in for a big surprise..."I don't want to miss that one..." So, loosing the debate in his head, Vegeta flew steadily back to the Brief's house.  
  
As he walked through the front door, he heard the two men and the Namek in the kitchen, and he assumed that's where the woman would also be. As he entered the room, he looked around to see what had happened. Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face, an image that mirrored Vegeta's. Her eyes met his for a moment, and he sensed her refusal to explain what happened. He looked away and finally saw the stove, or at least the place where the stove should have been. In its place were black scorched chunks of metal and machinery. The stove was in pieces, completely destroyed by what Vegeta guessed to be a ki beam. He looked at Bulma again, and in her eyes, he could see that she knew that he had guessed what had happened. "So much for her damned control," Vegeta thought and threw back his head in laughter.  
  
Bulma's face tightened angrily. That was just what she needed. Icing on the cake. First the damned stove wouldn't work, then she'd lost control and blew it up, and now, she had her three friends standing in the kitchen, lost, and Vegeta mocking her. She clenched her teeth together and tensed all of her muscles.  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo stood, bemused. "Uh," Goku said, finally speaking, "what's going on?" Vegeta's laughter calmed to a mocking chuckle as he replied, "Well, Goku, how can I explain this to your understanding." "Kami, Vegeta, just say it!" Krillin interjected. Vegeta smirked and said, "Fine. Bulma is Saiyan," and he crossed his arms and watched three jaws drop to the floor. Bulma simply dropped her gaze to the floor, feeling to stubborn to explain. When the guys finally closed their mouths, the tidal of questions came pouring forth, and Vegeta answered, causally leaning against the wall. Bulma continued to sulk in her chair. When they had finally run out of questions, Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku stared at each other, trying to digest what a new Saiyan would mean..."You mean she can fight? Just like us?" Krillin said. "Yes, she can fight. I trained her myself." Goku noticed Vegeta's chin lift with a hint of pride. "Hmm..." Goku thought to himself, "there maybe something there..." Krillin broke his thoughts with another question. "You mean she—"  
  
"Kami, you guys! I'm right here! I can answer my own questions!" Bulma erupted, getting tired of being ignored. Vegeta smirked and took the open opportunity. "You wish to answer your own questions, right? Fine. Would you mind telling what happened to the stove?" Bulma's angry blush covered her cheeks involuntarily. "I was making dinner when the burner wouldn't turn on...and I got angry and blasted the damn thing." It was everybody's turn to laugh this time, except for Bulma, who felt like a complete fool, especially in front of Vegeta. "I should have more control than that..." she thought to herself angrily. Even Piccolo laughed at her...Bulma slouched lower in her chair. "Well, it's been fun, guys, but I got to get home to Chi Chi," Goku said, and the others agreed that they had to leave. "Bulma," Goku called from outside, "stay away from the kitchen for awhile, okay?" The others left, laughing as they flew in their own directions. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, and a smirk on his lips. Bulma pouted angrily like a child.  
  
"I know you can fix it, or make a new one," Vegeta said, "but you might want to consider breaking something that has little value." He scoffed and continued, "You'd think after almost three weeks of training, a Saiyan of your power would have a little more control than to destroy a common human household appliance." "Control?!?" Bulma exclaimed, "Wasn't it you who lost control this afternoon?" throwing her recent small victory back at him. "My lack of control? I call it your lack of skill. I've taught you enough that you shouldn't have to consort to tricks to win your matches. For you, it's a lack of focus and strength. You are still weak." Bulma frowned again, knowing it was true. "And as for control," Vegeta continued, with a gleam in his eye, "I'll bet that your,...shall we say, trickery?...wasn't only for the purpose of victory. You don't hide your reactions as well as you think you do." Vegeta smirked as he watched a rose blush flush her face. Bulma clenched her fists and said, "What are you talking about? That I kissed you some other reason than to exploit you? You are crazy." With that Bulma turned to leave, her tail flicking as she walked out of the room. On instinct, Vegeta made a grab for it.  
  
Bulma froze as pleasure sluiced through her body, and she arched her back instinctually. "I'll show you how crazy I am," Vegeta said in a low murmur as he kissed her neck sensually while stroking the end of her tail in smooth, fluid caresses. Bulma closed her eyes and saw a spectrum of delight flash before her. Her senses immediately became heightened and her knees would have buckled, had Vegeta not caught her before she slumped to the floor. Vegeta skimmed his lips over her own, and at her gasp, he whispered against them, "Who's crazy now?" With that, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Bulma couldn't help but cling around his neck and return his kiss with a fervor she'd never known before. Sure, she'd kissed other guys before...she'd kissed Yamcha, hadn't she? But no one ever kissed her like Vegeta was kissing her now. It felt like he was caressing her soul, and it made her want to share more with him, so much more...  
  
Bulma felt the floor beneath her feet, but in her mind she was floating...and she didn't feel Vegeta's hands as they slipped down her body, stopping at her waist. She also didn't feel the wall behind her as Vegeta leaned her against it...but she did feel Vegeta stop his kiss abruptly. She opened her eyes with a start to see a smirk creep across Vegeta's sensual lips. "Next time you want to give a lecture on control, make sure you have your own in check." With that, Vegeta chuckled and let her go, leaving Bulma leaning against the wall, out of breath and frustrated with defeat.   
  
  
  
  
  
How do you like that? Veggie got his revenge...and we definatly know that the sparks are flying...just depends on which one is going to start the flame...yeah, I think the lemon is inevitable. I'm sappy, though, so it'll probably end up sounding like a romance novel...hope nobody minds...I'm not sure...I never wrote one before...so we'll see.   
  
Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Did you? Then drop me a review! I love 'em!  
  
Wanna be on my mailing list? Leave your e-mail address, or contact me at songbird33@adelphia.net. 


	13. Chapter 13 The Allure

Disclaimer: Pah...  
  
  
Hey there...I've finally realized how different I am, because in this chapter, I show my true nature. I'm flowery,...I'm a romantic. Through and through. I apologize if this isn't leading to the hardcore lemon that you'd expect, but I gotta write this first one for me. I hope you'll like it, but if you don't, ah well...it's going this way anyway. I don't know what anyone expects, so I'll write what I expect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Ooh, yes..." she shuddered as Vegeta ran his fingers over her silken skin. The azure hair slipped from around her face, leaving her neck bare and glistening in the moonlight, and Vegeta could not resist the temptation of tasting. His lips glided along the white column of her neck, kissing softly and whispering of the desire that fired his eyes and his heart. He heard Bulma whimper as she arched her back, growing closer, trying to become one with him. As he kissed her skin, she clung to his body, her fingernails digging into his back, the passion so intense. Rather than deter him, the miniscule pain he felt only drove his pleasure higher, building a tidal effect within him that he had never felt before. The sensation of her smooth skin brushing against his own, the feeling of her sleek muscles hugging to his body...it was intoxicating. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, misted with a fervor that knew no name. He watched as she stared back at him, her eyes trusting, wanting...loving. She whispered, "Vegeta..." into the darkness and smiled at him. It echoed through the sky into his mind where he knew that it was he and he alone that she wanted. He lowered himself to her lips and wrapped his arms around her. "Vegeta...oh, Vegeta..." she chanted. "Vegeta...Vegeta..."  
  
"Vegeta!! VEGETA!!!" Vegeta woke and sat up with a start, sweat beading off of his forehead. There was an inconsiderate and loud banging at his door. "What...?" he looked around, confused. "What's going on?"   
  
"Vegeta! It's already 6:00! Get up!" Bulma pounded at his door. "What does he mean by sleeping in?" Bulma was so used to him waking her at 5:00am every morning that, on the day that he didn't, she was so conditioned that she didn't get the pleasure of sleeping in herself. She had already run around the property five times and done most of her warm-up exercises, and he still hadn't waked. She took a sadistic pleasure in waking him up as he had done to her for the past three weeks. "If I can't sleep in, Kami knows that you won't, either!"  
  
"Sleep in? What?" Vegeta said aloud, mostly to himself. He grabbed the clock and saw that it was already 6:00am. "6:00?!? What the hell?" He jumped up and screamed, "Alright, woman, I'm coming, damn you!" He went to the bathroom and started the shower. As the water warmed, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his skin was moist with perspiration and his skin was flushed. A familiar ache was also present...as he stepped into the shower, he looked down. "Oh, shit," he thought to himself, his dream coming back to him. "Damn Woman..." He reached over and turned the hot water practically off, leaving the cold streaming down. He stepped in and felt the initial crude shock on his skin. "Kami..." he thought as he began to wash himself. He fully recalled his dream now...and his lust returned, even in the icy rain of the shower. "Damn Woman...what in the hell was I thinking? Perhaps that kiss last night...aw hell..." He tried to deny it. He tried to control it. He tried to ignore it. But, damn it if he didn't want the baka. He growled to himself as he turned off the water.  
  
Bulma was sitting in the kitchen. "Aw...what should I do?" she said to herself. She couldn't start sparring without a partner...not that she exactly wanted to see Vegeta. He'd embarrassed her badly last night, leaving her panting against the wall. Bulma blushed, indulging into her own thoughts for once. "Hell with control," she thought, "Last night was amazing!" Her shame from losing control was on the surface, but inwardly, she couldn't help feeling how delicious the situation had been. Had she not a combination of deep pride and Saiyan blood, she knew that he would have had her long ago... "But I'm not that weak. I'll show the Prince exactly what he's dealing with..." Bulma crossed her arms, determined not to be bested. Growing bored of sitting in the kitchen, she adjourned to the living room and flipped on the television.  
  
Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs. He heard the television on in the living room. "Damn, I need an excuse..." What was he going to tell her? He, the most regimented of people, sleeping in because of a contemptuous wet dream! He scoffed at himself, embarrassed. "I am a Saiyan Prince! I will not be controlled by my lust for a lowly mutant Saiyan!" With that, he conjured up the nerve to walk down the stairs. Keeping his head held high, he didn't even notice Bulma until he reached the bottom of the steps. She was staring pointedly at the television. "Woman,-"  
  
"Shh!" Bulma motioned at him for his silence, leaning forward, paying extreme close attention to the television.   
  
"Shh? What the hell do you mean 'shh'?"   
  
Bulma ignored him, glued to the bright screen in front of her. Vegeta scoffed and sat on the couch. "What in Kami is she doing now? Damn woman..." Vegeta glanced at the T.V. and saw that the news was on, and the graphic in the top left corner of the screen grabbed his attention immediately. "A tournament??" he thought to himself.  
  
The reporter on television droned on. "...Yes, the next Martial Arts tournament will be held exactly one month and one week from today, and as you can see..." The reporter motioned behind where he was standing, "Fighters from far and wide are already signing up." There seemed to be hundreds of people crowded around a booth in front of the arena, downtown. "The invitation is spread to all fighters. Are you ready to show your skill? Then join us!" The news station then moved to a different story, leaving Bulma and Vegeta to digest the information.   
  
"Another tournament, huh? I don't want to fight all of the stupid human bakas that congregate to fight...it's stupid. I'd kill them." Vegeta laughed to himself. It was no contest, really. Being trained to perfection and Saiyan, humans had no chance. "A massacre is more like it..." He glanced at the woman, and saw that she was deep in thought. Her forehead was furrowed and her eyes cast down. She was dressed for training in a black leotard. He noticed the tone of her arms and legs as she sat. She had a finely muscled appearance now, he saw, to his satisfaction. She was getting stronger everyday. "My creation," he mused to himself, then paused...an idea had come to him. "The tournament! Of course! That's what she's thinking about!" Vegeta knew that Bulma had never taken a fighter's interest in the tournament. She'd been on the sidelines, or even peeking over fences and into windows, plenty of times. "She wasn't a Saiyan, then, though," Vegeta thought.  
  
Bulma was silent, her mind working like clockwork at lightning speeds. "I've always wanted to join in the fun of those tournaments, but I'd never had the ability to...I bet I could win, now!" Bulma raised her eyes toward Vegeta and saw that he was staring at her. Controlling her impulse to flinch or blush, she looked him directly in the eyes. "You're thinking the same as I," Vegeta's voice drifted to her ears. "Yes, I am," Bulma answered in a controlled voice. "Do you think I can do it?"  
  
"Well, you are much stronger than when you were,...well, human. I've given you enough training to defeat the strongest of human fighters, I'm positive. It's up to you to use the skills."  
  
"Then you'll help me? Train for the tournament?" Despite her acute control, she looked eager. Vegeta noticed the predatory light flash in her eyes. It was alluring, watching her become Saiyan...almost irresistible. "Yes. And you will win," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Of course I will," Bulma answered with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? I think it's a good plot, and it infers that Bulma and Vegeta will be spending a lot of time, close together. Huh? Good idea? I think I can do a lot with it.  
  
Hey there, like the chapter? Hate it? Wish you could kick it? Drop me a review!  
  
Wanna join my mailing list? Include your e-mail address in a review, or e-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Transformation

Disclaimer: blah didi blah blah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Hah!!" Bulma threw a ki blast into the air, then instantly threw another one at a faster speed, exploding them in the sky. "I don't throw my ki blasts fast enough with my left hand...," she thought to herself, flying into the sky where the ki blasts had hit each other. She stretched her left arm back, feeling the tight muscles under her skin expand and contract; she marveled at the power. She was in complete control over the muscles in her body. There wasn't a single movement that she made that caused her to lose her balance...not a stretch unplanned, not a breath unexpected. It was exhilarating. Before, when she was human, she only had control over her mind, and even that had its limits. Her Saiyan training had taught her how to control her whole being, helping her unlock things inside of her that had never been before. Her ki was a big thing that she didn't quite understand before, but while she had been training for the last week, it occurred to her how awesome an awareness of ki was. Not only was it a measure of physical strength...at least for her. She found herself able to measure mental prowess, able to read fears, able to find weaknesses. It gave her a small advantage, even over her strong, learned teacher. She wasn't able to completely read his mind, but she could sometimes tell what he was feeling by the energy of his ki. "Speaking of the devil," she thought as she felt him approach. She turned slowly, lowering herself to the ground.   
  
Vegeta growled as he looked for the woman. "Look for the Woman!" he repeated for himself, "Not a Saiyan for more than a month, and she already hides most of her ki!" He shook his head, and walked into the back yard, behind the gravity chamber. He heard a wind above him, and looked up into the sunset. There she was, her blue hair flowing in the sunlight, her compact body floating downward toward him, as if she were a gift from above. "Kami..." he gasped to himself, eyes wide at the sight. She approached him slowly, adding to the heavenly affect. His mouth gaped a bit as he watched her, wide-eyed, as she landed before him, softly hitting the ground. She looked at him, and he stared at her, taking in her essence. Her skin was especially luminescent in the sunset, reflecting a gentle orange glow from the departing sun that collided with the blue of her hair and eyes. "Even her eyelashes are blue,..." he noticed absently. Bulma said nothing, but after a moment raised her eyebrow in a look of confusion. Vegeta caught himself. "Damn woman..." he thought again as he closed his mouth and hardened his features. "It is nearing the evening," he said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Obviously," Bulma said pointedly, refusing to be shaken by his previous demeanor. Although he was the teacher, she didn't quite trust him fully...there was always the possibility that he would exploit any sign of weakness. The worst part of it was, somewhere deep inside, she wanted to trust him. She couldn't quite explain why..."It's because he's teaching me," she tried to convince herself, knowing it was much deeper than that. "I suppose I'll stick with the stern façade for now," she thought, not knowing what else to offer.  
  
"There is something that we must do, and it must be done tonight," Vegeta said, drawing her from her reverie. "Come with me." Vegeta looked into her eyes and offered her his open palm. Bulma eyed his hand suspiciously, not quite sure of whether to take it or not. "Woman, take my hand," Vegeta growled, growing impatient. Bulma looked into his face, but did not take his hand. "What is it?" Vegeta exploded, grabbing her shoulders, "Do you fear me?"   
  
"I fear no one."  
  
"Then why won't you take my hand?"  
  
"I don't trust you. Trust and fear, they are different, you know."  
  
"Trust me?? You don't trust me? Why is that? What in Kami have I ever done to earn your distrust, Woman?"  
  
Bulma cast her eyes down. Her first thoughts were of him taking advantage of her weakness for him. "I can't say that," she scorned herself, "We were just using the tactics of battle...he was using my weakness..." Her eyes suddenly returned to his face, and for a moment, she saw disbelief and felt, through his ki, a bit of hurt. It surprised her, but she said evenly, "You fear that I will be better than you, and you'll do anything to stay on top."  
  
What was this? "Damn...," Vegeta thought, "She caught my only fear...I'm training her too well." He lessened his grip on her shoulders and his hands drifted to the sides of her arms, almost tenderly, as he softly said, "Know this, woman. I will never do anything to harm you. Never." He looked deeply into her eyes to show how serious he was.  
  
Bulma was breathless at Vegeta's declaration. "He looks so sincere...I want to trust him so badly," she thought, her mind warring. "Will you come with me?" Vegeta repeated, breaking her train of thought. He held his palm out to her and looked into her eyes. "Like onyx...," she thought, and felt her fingers slip in to meet his. His expression changed; it was a cross between satisfaction, happiness, and that will to keep emotionless, but nonetheless, Bulma noticed it as they flew off into the sunset.  
  
They had been flying for almost an hour at a pace that was close to Bulma's top speed. She was glad she clasped Vegeta's hand after all, for if she hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to keep up. She tried to pay attention to the scenery that passed below her, but soon found herself in a new, unrecognizable place. "Vegeta, are we landing soon?" Bulma called, but suddenly felt Vegeta stop and pull her next to him. "Yes, we're landing over there...see?" Vegeta pointed to a large field surrounded by high rocks. "Looks like a good place for a fight..." Bulma chuckled, but Vegeta remained solemn. "Not a fight, woman,...you shall see. Let's land, and I'll explain."   
  
Vegeta touched ground first and looked around. He was very nervous. He looked up to the sky and saw that the time was soon to come. "I better explain quickly," he thought, and walked to where Bulma touched ground. "Bulma," he said, using her name, "let's sit on the ground."   
  
"Okay..." Bulma said shakily. It would have been different if he'd had called her Woman, or even baka...but he used her real name. "This must be serious," she thought.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta began, "you are Saiyan. By some twist of fate and a dabble in genetics, you have been given the gift of the blood of my race. As of now, you've fulfilled every expectation that a Saiyan should achieve...almost."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Yes. There is but one thing that you have yet to do as a Saiyan. And it refers to your tail."  
  
"My tail?" At its mention, Bulma's tail began twitching around nervously.  
  
"Yes, your tail...and the moon. Do you remember seeing Goku transform?"  
  
Bulma's eyes opened widely. "Transform? Transform?? Oh no," she said, dropping her voice as understanding crept into her head. She raised frightened eyes at Vegeta. "I have to transform."  
  
"Yes, you do. And you will. Tonight."  
  
"Tonight? Are you crazy?? I'm not transforming tonight!" Bulma was shaking with dread, remembering the terror she felt the first time she watched Goku turn into a huge, strong monster with enormous power.   
  
Vegeta stood up and pulled Bulma to her feet. Walking behind her, he placed his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, shocking Bulma, but comforting her at the same time. "You must. I have brought you here so you will not cause much damage...tonight will be overcast except for a small span of time. It will not be long, I assure you. Bulma, trust me. To be fully Saiyan, to understand, you must do this."  
  
Bulma shuddered again. "Vegeta, you don't understand!" Her voice trembled as she turned to look at his profile over her right shoulder. "The first time I saw Goku...Goku...he...we almost died!" She was terrified, and made no attempt to hide it. "Bulma, Bulma..." Vegeta stroked her arms and her back tenderly, then moved his hands to her face. "You must. I will stay till you transform, and I will be here when you return. For now, just look at the moon. It is beautiful tonight..."   
  
"The moon..." Bulma trailed off, becoming transfixed by the luminescent orb that floated above her. "That's it," Vegeta whispered into her ear, "that's it."   
  
He stayed with her as long as he could, but when he felt her body grow tense and begin to sprout hair, he flew at top speeds to the edge of the large circle of rocks, leaving Bulma in the center to find herself in the moonlight. "I hope she'll stay here and not try to go anywhere else," Vegeta thought. He avoided looking at the moon, as he felt it reflect down on him. Instead, he watched Bulma as she transformed. As long as he could remember, when he transformed, he didn't feel nor remember anything. For a while, the same seemed to go for Bulma, until her body began to grow...for she threw her head back and gave a roar that seemed to tell of pain and regret, of sadness and of remorse. Vegeta covered his ears and felt exactly what Bulma was feeling as the sound ripped through the air to meet his body. The shear force of the sound waves blew the tall grass completely horizontal. When the sound had stopped, Vegeta looked up to see a mammoth brown monkey-like creature, gasping and breathing and reeking of power, strength, and angst. It's eyes, oddly enough, were not red, but a blue tone, giving the creature a less evil appearance, replacing the evil with cold. The creature looked soulless as its blue eyes shined and surveyed the surroundings in search of something to destroy. Vegeta cast his eyes quickly toward the sky. "There will only be a few more minutes, then she will be normal again."  
  
He watched as Bulma's transformation pummeled boulders into powder and uprooted oak trees with little effort. He heard the furious bellows as the animal pounded at the rocks, the trees, and the ground, at anything it possibly could. He lowered his ki as low as he possibly could and hid behind the rocks, so as not to bring the monster's wrath out of the circle. "Bulma is in there," he thought, "and I didn't lie when I said I'd never hurt her." His mind clouded for a moment at his embarrassment of his prior expression of how he felt. "I don't think she could tell what I wanted to say, but I know she felt something...Damn her, there's no reason I should feel any differently about her...Kami damn her, though, because I do..." He had tried to tell himself that it was because she was Saiyan, because she was beautiful, because she was anything but the truth...she was connected to him, deeper than anyone could tell. Simply by speaking to him on a daily basis, sharing her thoughts, training with him, she unwittingly earned Vegeta's respect, affection, attraction, and eventually..."Damn her, I love her," he said as he stared at the monster in the field.   
  
The moon finally darted behind the clouds and the creature that was Bulma froze in its place, beginning to shrink back to normal size. Vegeta flew to her side immediately. Her body was tense and her skin was pale in the moonlight as she curled up in a ball on the ground, her transformation finished. Vegeta picked her up and held her closely as the chilled wind brushed over her nude skin. "Clothes," Vegeta groaned as he realized what he forgot. Now he would have to deal with her nudity..."That's a dangerous thought," Vegeta said aloud, and stripped himself of his tee shirt and put it on Bulma. It hit above her knees and covered the rest of her body, but it didn't exactly dismiss the distraction. The woman was curled on his lap, unconsciously grasping around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. He felt her soft skin and brushed her hair off of her face. At his touch, Bulma began to wake..  
  
"V...Ve...Vegeta..." she breathed, beginning to shake again. Her eyes suddenly flew wide open and she found herself looking into the deep black pearls of his eyes, and finding something that she never expected to find there...it was almost foreign...tenderness. She jumped up to her feet, not completely awake, and began pacing. Vegeta was at her side, arm around her shoulder holding her hand. Suddenly, she turned to him and said, "I felt myself changing...it hurt so much... I'm glad I did it, but I never want to do it again."  
  
"She felt the change?" Vegeta questioned in his mind, but chuckled to her, and picked her up. "I think you've done enough for tonight. Let's go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, whaddya think? I titled this chappy "The Transformation", because not only does Bulma have her first monster experience, Vegeta, in his realization of his love for Bulma, transforms into the man she needs him to be...now only if she'll figure it out! How do you like it?   
  
Drop me a review! Please! Pretty please!  
  
Wanna join my mailing list? Specify in your review, place your e-mail address in the review, or e-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net.  
  
As always, thanks, everyone, for the support you've shown me! I luv everyone for it! 


	15. Chapter 15 Dream to Reality

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Bulma tried to stay awake while Vegeta carried her home, but she felt so drained, and Vegeta's shoulder was so tempting that she could not deny herself a needed nap. Her eyelashes feathered down to rest upon her cheeks and she unconsciously snuggled against Vegeta's neck. Vegeta glanced downward at the woman asleep in his arms, then tightened his grip, taking care not to hurt her, but to give her security. They were silent as they traveled back to the Brief's house.   
  
Landing lightly on Bulma's balcony, Vegeta entered Bulma's room and laid her on her bed. He considered taking back his shirt for a split second, but quickly quelled the thought. Glancing down, watching her sleep...it took him back to less than two months ago, when she became Saiyan...when she began beating down the fortress that surrounded his heart. He tensed for a moment as Bulma shifted, turning her face toward Vegeta, but still sound asleep. Vegeta carefully reached down and brushed a silky blue lock of hair from her forehead, allowing his fingertip to make contact with the pale smooth skin of her cheek. He shuddered from the sensual reaction that her downy skin emitted. "My alluring Saiyan, if only I could show you..." Vegeta spoke silently into the darkness, then left the room, leaving Bulma to her dreams.   
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could. She dodged a punch that flew over her head, whizzing less than an inch above her left ear. Her sight flew to her attacker, a formless figure that she couldn't decipher. She knew who it was, somehow, but was if it was on the tip of her tongue, in the front of her brain, and she desperately could not recall it. She was surrounded by loud noises that she couldn't escape. In a panic, she rolled, then jumped to her feet, narrowly missing another crippling attack. She closed her eyes, felt her senses zero in on her assailant, and she attacked only then, with an attack she'd never seen before. She had her victory, and she looked toward the sky, and above her, she saw the face that she saw every day, the face that she longed to see forever. She reached for him as he floated downward to her. She cupped his face in her hands and shivered as his arms encircled body. She tilted her head to taste the glory of his lips, moving her head ever so slowly...THUNK!  
  
"Aaah!" she cried as she hit the floor. Bulma wiggled around and found her legs tangled in her blankets. After struggling, she found her self free from the onslaught of her comforter, but sprawled face-down on her carpet. She sighed and stood up to sit on her bed. Glancing at the clock, she noted, "Wow, it's only 4am...I still have an hour to sleep before my morning run..." Bulma glanced at her mirror, which reflected the dark shadows of the room, illuminated only by the early onslaught of the sunrise. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her rumpled blue locks, trying to erase the hazy, unsure feeling that plagued her mind. She couldn't do anything for this vague feeling; it was blocking her morning functions. She couldn't go back to sleep, she couldn't get up. She put her head on her elbows, fingers laced through her hair, and stared down at the floor. Slowly, she focused on remembering her dream. "Fighting...but who?...then,...! Vegeta!" she gasped softly, jerking her head to look at her reflection. She opened her mouth to question her reflection, when suddenly she heard a loud knock on the wall. Her gaze flew to the huge hole in the wall, temporarily covered by bed sheets until it could be repaired. "Woman, are you okay?" a deep, masculine voice rumbled. Bulma could see his silhouette by the light of the rising sun. "I...uh,..." she said, her mind going blank. She was caught with a wave of nerves as Vegeta slowly lifted the sheet to see into the room. She struggled to keep her reaction minimal, but she felt her eyes widen at the sight of his unclothed torso and sleep rumpled hair. Bulma took a slow breath, then caught herself and looked around self-consciously. She saw that she was still clothed in Vegeta's shirt, from the previous night. After a moment, she looked into Vegeta's face and found herself speaking. "Uh, why, uh,...what...-"  
  
Vegeta spoke quietly, "I heard a loud noise and you screamed...I was..., uh, afraid, I guess, that you were dreaming of last night. Re-experiencing it, I mean..." Vegeta cleared his throat self-consciously. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
"Oh," Bulma sighed, although she wasn't quite sure if it was in relief or disappointment. "No, I didn't dream about transforming..." She shuddered. "I dreamt that I was fighting someone..."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
Bulma furrowed her eyebrows and said, "That's just it. I don't know...I couldn't see my foe very clearly...all I knew was that I didn't like him and wanted to defeat him so much...I think I did, and then..." She paused as she found herself staring into the same face that her dream had faced her with. She looked away quickly. "Then I, uh...fell, I guess."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at Bulma, and she could tell that he was trying to read into what she said. "He knows..." she thought to herself, but forced her back to straighten and her eyes to look innocent. "Humph," Vegeta grunted, then said, "well, as long as we're up, we can start earlier."  
  
"Aw, Vegeta!" Bulma jumped to her feet. Vegeta's eyebrow raised as she voiced her opposition at starting early. "We'll be training all day, Vegeta! An extra hour won't matter! Please, let me have this time to myself?" Her eyes were pleading, as well as her demeanor. Vegeta stared down at her, then turned his head sharply. "Bah, woman. Do as you like. Don't complain to me, though, when you're weak for the competition. I'll be in the gravity chamber, and I'll expect you there at 5, exactly." With that, he grunted and left the room. He had just stepped outside the door when Bulma impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck, and from behind, gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Vegeta!" She jumped off as quickly as she had attacked and closed her door.  
  
"What in Kami made me do that?" she said aloud, leaning against the closed door with her arms wrapped around herself. She brought her hands to her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. "I'm stuck in a damn dream, that's what! What the hell was I thinking?" She paced across her room, her mind working furiously. "I see him everyday, he's in everything I do during the daylight hours, and Kami damn him, he's in my dreams too!" She felt giddy at seeing him, felt the impressions of his muscled back from when she hugged him. Her lips tingled from the contact with his cheek. "Kami, say it isn't true..." but she new from the raging of her pulse and the excitement in her muscles. She didn't have time to admit out aloud. There was a storm of footsteps up the stairs. Her eyes flew to her door as Vegeta slammed the door open, hitting it against the wall. His eyes met hers, and she saw the lightning, the same lightning she felt zip through her veins as he crossed the room and pulled her body to him. She looked up, then shuddered sensually as his lips met him in an explosion of feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? It's my first attempt at a cliffy...did it work? Are you on the edge of your seat or on the verge of falling asleep? Whatever you feel, hey, tell me! Drop it in a review! :o)   
  
Wanna be notified of chapter updates for this story? Tell me in a review, leave your e-mail address in a review, or e-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net.   
  
Thanks guys, hope you liked it! 


	16. Chapter 16 Justifying Reality

Disclaimer: Yes. I own it all. So poo on you.   
  
I am really sorry, guys...I give you my first attempt at a cliffhanger, and then I don't finish it for days. I got sick...I've been out of school for the past three days. So here it finally is- hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
If ever possible that time could suspend and a moment last a lifetime, if ever so impossible a thing could happen- Bulma was it. Her mind refused to register anything but the sinewy arms that encircled her, the hard body she leaned against, and the sweet lips that caressed her own. Bulma Briefs without thought, without mind, floating on pleasure...her arms crawled up Vegeta's arms to wrap around his neck, trying to get closer. Her fingers delved into his hair as she clung to his body and kiss. Vegeta gently broke the kiss and lifted his face ever so slightly, and she stared into the dark fathoms of his eyes and saw what she felt deep inside herself...and reality seeped into her mind.  
  
Bulma looked down quickly and eased herself out of his arms. "Wait...," she said, holding herself at arms length from him, "what are we doing?"  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Now is not the time for questions, Woman." He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Ah...wait!..." Bulma said, retracting her hand from his grasp. "As if his presence alone wasn't distracting enough..." she thought. "What's happening?" Vegeta looked down quickly, but Bulma touched his cheek and brought his face to eye level. "What's happening...what's happening. Of course, what's happening!" Vegeta roared in frustration, turning to pace away. He faced the wall for a moment, crossing his arms. Bulma's shoulder's slumped and her face fell. Vegeta glanced toward the mirror and saw her crushed demeanor, and it infuriated him even more. "Damn you, woman!" he bellowed, whirling around to face her. He grabbed her by her arms and forced her to look him in the face. "What's happening, you ask? Tell me you don't know what's happening, and damn it, I'll go! I'll leave! Tell me you don't know,...Kami, tell it's not true..." Vegeta's voice quieted and he leaned his forehead against Bulma's and closed his eyes. Bulma was tensed and unnerved, but she could sense something that she couldn't recall feeling in Vegeta before- his fear.   
  
"Vegeta..." she began in a low voice, and wrapped her arms around his waist, intending to placate the gentle beast. He shuddered at her touch, but remained in her arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he stood with his eyes closed and the woman he loved in his arms. Ever so slightly, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair...it smelled like the gardens of blue flowers that he had visited as a child on Vegeta-si...how long ago, he thought he had forgotten such memories, but now he was experiencing them again, with the only remaining Saiyan that could win his heart.   
  
Bulma closed her eyes and held him close. "Kami, isn't this it? Isn't this what I want?" she thought to herself. It was so intimate, so close. Her heart was pounding, and she felt that her nerves were jumping with electricity. Not only that, but it was serene, like slipping into a warm bath or coming home to freshly baked brownies...something that was just felt right, just felt good. Yet, with all of this comfort, there was one small hollow feeling that she couldn't quite explain...it was her pea under the mattresses that she couldn't go to sleep upon. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny it...she knew exactly what was happening.  
  
"Vegeta," she murmured into his neck in a soft, silky manner, "I feel it, too. We both know what's happening..."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head to reply, "Then there is no problem, Woman," and he kissed behind her ear and the hollow of her neck. Bulma gasped and arched her neck, but there was still that tinge of upset. She backed away again and looked into his face, seeing the fire that raged within him..."Woman, you try my patience..." Vegeta growled, and in an instant, Bulma knew what was wrong.  
  
"Woman. That's all I am to you," she flung at him, not intending to hurt him, but to catch his attention. "As long as I'm there to wash your clothes, cook your meals, and am up early enough to be your pupil...now, what am I? Your-"  
  
"Don't say that! Damn you, you know that's not true!" Vegeta snarled. "If she'd have said what Yamcha called her..." Vegeta shook his head angrily, not even considering it.  
  
"Isn't it? Then why am I just your 'woman'? Kami damn you, Vegeta, I'm a warrior! I'm no lowly human! I'm Saiyan!" Bulma's eyes flashed blue fire, and Vegeta stared into them for a long time. She was beginning to get enraged...her ki was rising by the second, and could be seen within the depths of her eyes. She was beautiful. Vegeta shook his head and chuckled.  
  
Bulma's eyebrows almost shot off of her forehead and she clenched her fists. "Laugh at me?" she growled in a manner much like her tutor. Vegeta chuckled again, then threw his hands into the air and exclaimed, "What's happening?" He looked at her again. "Wo-, no you're right. Bulma. You are Saiyan...and Kami damn me if I forget it. Of course you're Saiyan...your eyes crackle like lightning when you're angry, and your power levels grow to dizzying summits...can't you see that's why I love you? I can't wait to see the fire in your eyes when you get angry or determined...that's why I bait you constantly...I like to see your reaction. I like to fight you, because then you respond to me! Now, uh...I want to get you to respond, well, ... differently..." Vegeta began to stutter, his lengthy, rambling monologue streaming from his subconscious more than from his intentions. He didn't quite realize what he had admitted to Bulma, but Bulma did. She unclenched her fists and stared at him. "I want you to accept me as a Saiyan, Vegeta. I want you to respect me as...an equal."  
  
"An equal?? An equal...," Vegeta thought for a second, then said, "Hell, Bulma, I've always thought of you as an equal."  
  
"You have?" Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta shrugged. "I suppose, if that's what you think I've said,..." he replied equivocally. Vegeta's realization of all he had admitted came to him slowly. He looked from side to side, then pointedly at Bulma. "It's her turn now...she's got the upper hand...I'm trapped." With this silent realization, his shoulders drooped as he waited for her to speak. "My weakness, my soul, in the hands of the alluring Saiyan..."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. She was thinking furiously, when she heard Vegeta utter, "I'd have never thought of taking you as my mate if I did not think we were somewhat equal."   
  
Bulma looked on as Vegeta couldn't make eye contact with her. "He's bared everything to me now," she realized. "He's vulnerable...? A man who doesn't nearly know how to detect his own love, let alone express it, and he's here, offering all he can give to me..." and she finished in a quiet voice, "...as I am to him." Bulma watched as Vegeta sat on the edge of her bed, ... and saw that the strongest man in the world, the man that needed no help from anyone...he needed her. Bulma crossed and kneeled on the bed. Vegeta cast his eyes up to her, and she kissed him on his forehead. His eyes closed, and she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Damn you, Vegeta, that's exactly what's happening," she began, and she placed her hands on both sides of his face so that he couldn't look away. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
Okay guys, I just had to do it...I couldn't let them just have gratuitous sex without some feeling, now, could I? What kind of romantic would I be? But for all of you out there who are waiting for some lemonade, let me say this. Chapter 15 was the realization, chapter 16 was the justification, and chapter 17 will be the manifestation...that's right. If it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen next chappy. So stick around, tell your friends and family, causes the sparks are soon to fly...*I just hope I can do it!*  
  
So, like it? Hate it? Want to impale my head upon a stick? Tell me in a review! Thanks!  
  
Wanna join my mailing list? Tell me in a review, leave your e-mail address in a review, or e-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	17. Chapter 17 Love Manifests lemon

Disclaimer: Shiggity shiggity shwa  
  
  
Hello, FanFic Fans! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! I've finally completed my first lemon ever! It's not really like lemons other lemons I've read...It's more 'me', I guess. Hope you like it, hope it fulfills the story, and ... well, yeah, I hope you like it!  
  
  
If you arn't into lemons, you can skip this chapter and wait for the next update. I'll give you the chance to run now... ;-) Okay, now it's too late...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Vegeta was stunned. Bulma's hands laid on his cheeks and her blue eyes burned into his own. He heard the words he never thought he would hear in her voice. He saw her soul, bared to him through the blue mirrors of her eyes. Everything he wanted from her was finally offered to him on a golden platter. And he was afraid. "I've never done anything like this before. I've never even considered it," his mind raced furiously. He was frozen in her warm and loving gaze like a deer caught in headlights. His heart beat almost out of his chest, his fingers itched to touch her, to show her how much she meant to him...but he was frozen inches away from the woman who was his. Eyes wide, he waited to see what she would do.  
  
Bulma held Vegeta's face inches from her own, waiting to see his reaction. She had prepared herself for the worst, perhaps his mockery or scorn...but what he was showing now... it was shock. Only his eyes had widened, but those sexy black spheres reflected everything she needed to know. "Someday, he'll be able to tell me. For now, this is just fine." With that thought, Bulma closed the distance between them and kissed him briefly, softly. She meant to pull away again, but found herself being brought closer as Vegeta took the initiative and kissed her deeply. "Finally..." was the last thought on her mind before pleasure took over.  
  
Vegeta kissed her as she had never been kissed before. It was deep and passionate, telling her exactly what he wanted, showing her exactly what she desired, and even more. He nipped at her tongue, then lightly bit into her lower lip. Bulma gasped and Vegeta chuckled as he moved to play at her ear and the hollow of her neck. The caresses were irresistible, and Bulma moaned softly and arched into the arms of her lover.  
  
"Kami, what she does to me...," Vegeta thought, his blood pounding through his veins at every taste of her skin. Her hair tickled his face, and her skin was softer than any silk, and hot and sweet to taste. As he began to nibble at her shoulder, shifting the edge of his shirt that she still wore from last night, she slid her hands beneath his shirt, gliding them up his back. He growled as she fought to remove the shirt from his body. He pulled back to remove the shirt. Just as he got it over his head, however, Bulma gave a small growl and, with her palms on his chest, pushed him on his back on her bed. "The she-devil..." he thought briefly and smirked, but that thought was erased as Bulma ran her lips over his neck. He felt the weight of her breasts trail over him as she tortured him with her lips, and moaned at the nip of her teeth on his shoulder. "Bulma," he said breathlessly, and she lifted her head with an animalistic growl on her lips. She was panting, as was he, and he noticed a new token of her Saiyan blood.  
  
"You've fangs," Bulma heard Vegeta say in a husky voice. She opened her mouth and used her tongue to skim the surface of her teeth. Vegeta groaned at the image, making Bulma smirk. "Don't worry, you'll feel them soon enough." With that, Bulma sank to chest level and ran her tongue over the surface of his flat nipple. Vegeta arched nearly off of the bed with a gasp as Bulma closed her lips and sucked wetly, nipping gently with her new-found fangs. "There, are they useful?" Bulma breathed, before doing the same to his other nipple, making him groan even louder. "My Saiyan prince, am I too much for you?" Bulma chuckled, caressing the tense muscles of his chest and biceps. Vegeta opened his eyes with a wicked gleam and replied, "My Bulma, let me show you what too much is..." With that, he flipped her over, him now on top. Bulma reached for his chest, but Vegeta was too quick and caught them in his own. He raised her arms above her head and licked his fangs as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers.   
  
Vegeta kissed Bulma till she was mindless and panting even harder than before. He moved his head to her stomach, where he grasped the edge of his shirt and began pulling it up her body. He lingered at her navel, delving his tongue inside, making Bulma squeal and dig her fingernails into his back, fueling his passion even higher. He slowly, sensually kissed a path to her breast, and ever so gently, he flicked the rose-hued bud with the tip of his tongue before doing to her as she did to him. The effects were similar, as Bulma arched her back and dug her fingers through his thick silky black hair. "Oh yes...," she gasped between ragged breaths, calling his name over and over again as he let his hands wander below her navel. He suckled her bosom as he stroked her thighs and stomach around the undergarment she was wearing, occasionally stroking her through the cotton panties. Her scent was filling his nostrils and her voice was filling his mind, and his eyes filled his mind with nothing but thoughts of her. Pleasuring her even farther, he lowered the edge of her panties, and she raised her buttocks as he removed them from her heated body.   
  
Vegeta raised himself on his knees and looked down at Bulma through eyes hazed with desire. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever known," he whispered as his lips joined hers again and his hand traveled to stroke the blue thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs. Bulma moaned deeply against his lips and let her hands linger at his waist, her actions arguing with his pants. "This isn't fair...," she growled, and flicked her wrist to shoot a thin ki beam along the side seam of his pants, and then ripped them off. "Hey!" Vegeta said in surprise, then chuckled as Bulma grasped his hips and tugged at his boxers. "You have an...unfair advantage...being dressed and all...I couldn't have that," she said. "I could have taken them off...would have saved me the pants." With that, he rose to his feet to remove his boxers.   
  
Teasingly, he flicked the elastic waist band with his thumb. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Bulma?" he said in a teasing voice. "This is a whole new game, let me warn you." Bulma propped her blue head on her hand and her tail flicked in anxious circles as she replied, "And let me warn you that if you don't get on with it, you'll lose a set of boxers, too." "Hasty, are we? As you wish..." With that, Vegeta dropped the last barrier between the lovers and their desire.   
  
Bulma let her eyes skim the gamut of his muscular body. She started at his legs, his muscled calves and thighs, which lead her to the pinnacle of his form. She gaped and openly stared at his manhood, a blush rising on her pale cheeks. He was huge, the height of masculinity. He was amazing...she let her gaze rise to his hard abdominals and pectorals, noticing the bulging of biceps and triceps on the way. Finally, her eyes reached his face, and the unholy curve of his lips matched with the sexy gleam in his deep black eyes promised her much more than words could ever say. "Ahem,...well then," said Bulma, clearing her throat, "shall we?" Vegeta laughed as he lowered his Adonis-like body to her side. "We shall," he chuckled, "and then some."   
  
He lowered his lips to hers and returned his hands to the blue brush of hair over her womanhood. Bulma worked her hands over his chest and back, kneading and caressing his muscles, savoring the feel of them against her hands. She gasped and arched as Vegeta gently probed her petals, and Vegeta only kissed her deeper, driving her pleasure higher than she thought possible. She felt wet and hot between her thighs, a feeling that only increased as Vegeta explored her body.   
  
Vegeta kissed her deeper and clenched his muscles as he slid a finger deep within Bulma's body. Her muscles clenched around him, her moisture covering his hand. "She's ready...but not quite...," Vegeta thought as he slid his lips in a path down her body to where all of her feelings seemed centered. He blew on her womanhood, causing a sensation that made Bulma shiver and arch upward at the same time. "That's it, that's how you do it...," Vegeta whispered sinfully against her flesh, "Let's see how you like this." With that, Vegeta ran his tongue through her flower and caught the little seed of pleasure between his lips and sucked gently. Bulma screamed in pleasure, lifting her hips entirely off of the bed. She was completely oblivious to anything anymore, accepting the Saiyan who was the source of her desires.  
  
Vegeta could only listen to her moan and pant for him for so long...even his finely tuned control was beginning to slip. Vegeta left her apex and went back to her bosom, and finally her lips as he ground his heat into her flesh. Bulma felt his heat, his strength against her, and opened herself more fully to him, ready to be lead down the path of paradise. Vegeta poised himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes, wanting to be sure she was okay. "What do you think now, my Saiyan?" he whispered against her lips. "My Saiyan prince...please..." She whispered back, her body alive and burning with the fires of passion. Vegeta closed his eyes and pushed slowly, sheathing his heat in the depths of her love. He met the evidence of her virginity and smiled briefly, happy to claim her as his own, then gently pushed through, waiting for her to respond. Rather than call out in pain, Bulma pushed against him in pleasure, and with her encouragement, slid all the way home. Slowly, they began to dance the dance that had been set by nature before humans or Saiyans ever graced the universe, each taking and giving pleasure freely. They began to pick up speed, and the faster Vegeta went, the harder Bulma forced him on, until they were mindlessly panting against each other, kissing and caressing, holding, going for the final destination. Vegeta trailed a hand down her back and gripped the base of her tail, causing Bulma to cry out passionately. In retaliation, Bulma did the same, drawing a fierce growl from her Saiyan lover. As they neared the peak of their pleasure, Vegeta considered bonding them together, but decided against it. All of the sudden, a spark burst into wild fire, spreading to both of them, then finally exploding into a massive blast of pleasure that rippled through their bodies. As Bulma reached their peak, instinctually, she dug her fangs into Vegeta's shoulder, causing him to cry out in passion, and finally reach his own peak. He dug his own fangs into her shoulder, completing the bond and flow of pleasure as they drifted down from their dizzying heights.   
  
They laid together for a few moments, still joined intimately and wrapped in each others arms. Vegeta was the first to open his eyes and look at his lover. He felt the pulsing at his shoulder of where she had bit him, and he gasped to himself. "She bonded with me...," he thought as he looked at the flushed face of Bulma, her eyes still closed, her body still pleasantly pulsing with their love. He held her closer and shut his eyes as they rested together into the new day- their day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was it? Good? It's my first EVER, so be gentle...I hope it wasn't too bad...I'm sorry if it was bad. LoL...I'm getting paranoid about it. Aw hell, just leave me a review and tell me how it was. I'll take notes. I'll improve! lol...  
  
REVIEW! Please!  
  
Wanna be notified of chapter updates for this story? Tell me in a review, leave your e-mail address in a review, or e-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	18. Chapter 18 Feeling the Bond

Finally! It's out and written and ... out! You have no idea how much grief this chapter caused me, because, at first, I didn't know where to go with the plot. Secondly, anyone who read my previous note would have seen that my internet has been suckin' butt cheeks lately...my apologies.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Vegeta was first to wake, and he sat up and stretched, his torso gleaming in the ribbons of midday sunlight that streamed through the glass panes. He blinked sleepily as he closed his mouth. He paused for a moment, and ran his tongue over his own teeth and fangs, finding the sweet nectar of his love's blood lingering there. He smiled and sighed deeply, because he now felt not only himself at peace, but Bulma at peace, too. He turned his head toward the beautiful slumbering Saiyan who was snuggled at his side. Vegeta rested himself back into her arms and caressed her skin, wanting to wake her gently. He noticed once again Bulma's fangs as she languidly smiled and sighed. If he found her beautiful before, she was downright seductive now. There was something strangely erotic and ultimately sexy about her fangs...they made Vegeta want to make love to her over and over and over... He wanted to lap at her like a cat at cream; to savor her like a fine wine to the parched throat. Still, deeper than that, in his soul, he wanted to hold her close to him for eternity, to watch the sun reflect off of her skin, to feel the wind whisper against their passion-sated bodies, to feel her soft breath trickle down his skin and taste her sweet taste on his lips. He held her closer to him as she began to wake.  
  
"Hmm...," Bulma groaned as her long, blue eyelashes began to flutter against the petal-softness of her blushed cheek. Vegeta bit his lip to keep from kissing them, wanting her to wake slowly. She arched her back, and Vegeta felt her muscles move under her skin, and was reminded of a panther, sleek and smooth. She rested her body back against the bed, and, her head in the crook of Vegeta's shoulders, opened her eyes.  
  
Bulma was filled with this inexplicable feeling of being whole. As her eyes opened, she felt as if she now knew some great secret that she'd never known before, and that, with opening her eyes, she was to view a whole new world. So she lifted her eyelids slowly to catch and study whatever may be in her future...and her eyes fixed on one thing: the smooth black orbs of Vegeta's eyes. She looked into his face for a moment. He was emotionless in expression, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know, and her lips broke into a lovely smile. She saw Vegeta's face relax a bit, and raised her head to graze his mouth. "Good morning, love," she said softly against his lips.  
  
Vegeta smiled, but his mouth was stuck...there were so many things he was thinking, and his mind and spirit surged with a strange emotion that he had never felt before, and couldn't find the words to express them. So, instead he joked at her statement. "Morning, you say? It's well past morning." He bent down to return her kiss, slowly, tenderly, and... then motioned to the clock. "Check for yourself."  
  
Bulma shook her head and looked away with a small smile on her face. She knew what he felt; she felt exactly the same- only she knew the word for it... and realized that it was too soon for Vegeta to come out and say it himself. So she looked toward the clock lazily. "It's 12:30...," Bulma said, then quickly did a double take. "It's 12:30! Oh Kami! Look how much training I've missed!" With that, Bulma jumped out of bed and ran for her bathroom, grabbing her training clothing on the way. Vegeta laid back in the bed for a moment with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. He heard the shower turn on, and creatively thought of some pleasant diversions...but decided against them. "My Saiyan is right," he thought. So he knocked on her bathroom door and said, "I'll meet you in the gravity room," and heard her yell a response.  
  
  
*****  
  
"Hah!" Bulma yelled as she threw a punch at an imaginary opponent. In the complexities of her mind, she saw another fighter across from her. She dredged up the memory of the fighter who she conquered in her reoccurring dream. She stopped for a minute and wiped at the perspiration on her forehead with the back of her hand. Her dream was coming more often, and it was always the same- she was fighting some shadowy character. She recalled feeling deeply toward him, but she couldn't tell whether it was positive or negative. In her dream, she fought to the height of her abilities, but it didn't seem as if she needed to...there was some force that made her do it anyway. It always began with her running, dodging close attacks. She remembered rolling, and the noise, oh the great noise that surrounded her...and then she attacked...but she didn't know what she used...it was odd. Bulma physically shook her head, trying to understand it...this dream was entering into many aspects of her life...especially the end. She couldn't help smiling, because the dream always ended with her in Vegeta's arms...   
  
Vegeta entered the gravity room to see Bulma with a languid smile crossing her face. He felt her and their eyes met at exactly the same time. "Thinking of me, I see," Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Bulma's eyebrow arched a millimeter, then fell again. "Why ever would you think that?" She asked with a sassy tone. "Think? I don't assume- I know," Vegeta stated. "And how do you know?" Bulma asked again. "How do I know? Bulma, that's entirely your fault."  
  
"My fault?" Now her eyebrow raised in honest perplexity.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, and crossed the room to her side and lowered his head to the puncture wounds on her neck. "Vegeta, this is hardly the time...," Bulma began, but then moaned as Vegeta lightly caressed the tender flesh with his lips, and finally gently sunk his teeth in. Bulma shuttered as she felt a pleasure snap through her like lightning. Vegeta lifted his head and smiled at her. "That's why."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You mean you don't remember?" It was Vegeta's turn to be perplexed.  
  
Bulma furrowed her brow in concentration, but could not think of how she had gotten the sensitive marks on her neck. She glanced forward, and suddenly, her eyes caught a pair of puncture wounds on Vegeta's neck, similar to her own. Without thought, she instinctually sprung forward and sunk her fangs into the hard flesh of his neck. Vegeta instantly arched his back and uttered a loud and animalistic growl. Bulma pulled back, and realized what she had done. "What...what did I just do?"  
  
"You don't understand?" Vegeta said, amazed that she could bond without knowing what it was..."I have some explaining to do, I guess...I've put it off for a bit." It had been nearly a week since they'd found each other that wonderful morning.   
  
"Well...," Vegeta began, "last week, when we-" Vegeta took this moment to smile wickedly "-let fate play it's part...you bonded with me."  
  
"Bonded?" Bulma raised her left hand to the marks on her neck...and raised her right to the marks on Vegeta's. When she touched both wounds, an energy like she'd never felt before, a feeling of premeditated pleasure, of a placid peace, of wholeness- it came over her in a tidal wave of feeling. Somehow, she knew- she didn't know how, but she knew- Vegeta felt it, too. "You feel what I feel." It wasn't a question.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, but his face, especially his eyes...they were so tender, so loving...and she knew. Forever, they were to be together. "Yes, forever...," she heard Vegeta's voice say in her mind. "Whoa!" she said, "How'd you do that? Can you read my thoughts now?" Vegeta chuckled as he knew that she was calculating the danger of this concept. "Yes, I can...but in turn, you can also read mine. When our bond becomes stronger than it already is, we will be able to communicate telepathically for great distances. "Really? How strong is it now?" Bulma thought in her mind, and Vegeta responded, "Hmm...I don't really know," and he chuckled, "you're the only woman I've ever been bonded to." He caught the flash of tenderness that crossed her features at his statement. "You just admitted that I'm the only woman you've ever..." Bulma said in his thoughts. Vegeta said, "I,...uh, ahem,...I suppose, if you want to say that..." Vegeta trailed off uneasily. Bulma, who not only noticed his discomfort, but read it in his mind, laughed. "That's okay," she brought her face close to his. "I know." She kissed his nose softly as his eyes closed and his arms came around her. "Bulma,..." he began, but Bulma put her finger to his lips. "I need to train."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "You need training in this? I'm sure we can devote every night, perhaps every morning too...and every other day..."  
  
Bulma laughed, too. "Not for that, silly," and she purred seductively into his ear. "I'm pretty sure I have enough practice at that," she said in his head as her hand ran suggestively down his muscled back. She smiled as Vegeta tensed, but continued, "There is only a week until the Martial Arts tournament. I want to be fully prepared."  
  
"Fully prepared? Bulma, you can whip every one of those pansies!"  
  
"I know...I just want to do it with...well, style. Show them who's Saiyan- whose boss."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "And who might that be?"  
  
Bulma also smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Why, me, of course."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Vegeta licked at his fangs. "Well, how about we test this theory?"  
  
"When ever you're ready, your majesty," she said, with extra playful emphasis on 'your majesty'.  
  
Vegeta lowered his head and, without warning, spun and threw a ki blast straight for Bulma's face. Bulma raised her hand and deflected the high-powered blast without flinching. She winked in her lovers direction as her ki raised. "Let's go, then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? I think I know where I'm going after this...and who out there wants another lemon? Review and tell me!   
  
  
If you'd like to join my mailing list, please mention in a review, provide your email address, or email me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	19. Chapter 19 Feeling the Pull

Chapter 19  
  
Bulma bent her arms and held them at her side as she rose slowly into the air, not taking her eyes off of Vegeta. "What's he expecting?" she thought to herself, "Gotta figure that out so I can not do it." She noticed that Vegeta stayed on the ground and only watched her, not visibly preparing to spar with her. "He looks vulnerable from behind, so if fake from the front, then attack from behind..." With that, Bulma raced for Vegeta's chest at full speed. Vegeta smirked as she closed in on him, she saw, and it made her even more determined. She hit the ground in front of him, and zipped behind him in an instant, but the second she went to hit his back, he jumped and was behind her, and he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "Minx," he whispered sensually into her ear, and she felt his warm breath trail across her skin. "Damn him," she thought, and formed a ki blast in her other hand, and shot it over her shoulder into Vegeta's chest. She heard him utter "Whoa," and she felt her arm released. Immediately, she shot into the air, turned, and fired another ki blast in Vegeta's direction. She stopped for a moment, then yelled. "Damn you, where the hell did you go?" She knew that she missed him from the clearing smoke, but also from the victorious feeling she picked up from her mate. She spun around, but not fast enough, because she could only watch as Vegeta attacked her full force. She flew into the side of the chamber and slid to the ground.   
  
"Damn it...," she gasped, and wiped the sweat from her brow. Vegeta flew down and stood akimbo in front of her. She floated to her feet spitefully and glared at Vegeta. He noticed the strong fire blazing in her eyes. "Kami, she's so sexy like this..." The thought rose, unbidden, to the front of his mind. Instinctually, he pushed her back against the wall and caught her complaint between his lips. She moaned as he deepened his kiss, but then pushed him away. "Traitor," she gasped, "What are you trying to do? Make me weak?" Vegeta chuckled, but then doubled over as Bulma's fist made full contact with his gut. She flew to the middle of the chamber again and said, "Come on now, I have to train!" Vegeta flew after her to the middle of the ring, and was met with Bulma's physical attack; she threw punches and kicks seemingly faster than light. To her frustration, Vegeta shifted casually and dodged each attack. He could see the determination on her face, and made him want her even more. She threw a harsh punch to the left, then prepared to kick with her right, but Vegeta grabbed both of her hands and kissed her again.   
  
"Damn, you, Vegeta!" Bulma pushed away, gasping for air. She didn't know whether to jump into his arms or rip off his arms..."You're so infuriating!"   
  
"And you're so alluring....how can I resist?"  
  
Bulma gaped at him, then began as calmly as she could, "Vegeta, as much as your behavior..."  
  
"Yes?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Uh...I can't train like this!" Bulma burst out, and Vegeta chuckled. He began to approach her slowly and draw her into his embrace again. "It just depends on what you're training for...," and he lowered his lips to less then a whisper away from Bulma's; so enticing was the offer, that Bulma couldn't help raising to her toes to complete the contact. Vegeta smiled against her lips and threw his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him, holding her against his heart. He deepened the kiss, drawing a small moan from Bulma.   
  
"Mine," he thought as he worshiped her lips and her face, "She's mine." He couldn't explain the excitement that shot through his blood, like electricity, when he saw her, when he touched her,...and it multiplied when he held her in his arms and caressed her skin, kissed her lips. At first, he thought it would just be about the physical attraction. Just a long awaited sensual rendezvous. Now...he saw her face when he closed his eyes, he dreamt about her while he slept, and he felt this unimaginable pull on his soul whenever he was with her...almost a weakness. "Weakness?" he scoffed in his mind, "We're the strongest beings on this pitiful planet! We have no weakness!" With triumph and confidence, he held her tighter, as if to prove to himself that they were untouchable. He opened his eyes, and saw Bulma's blue eyes were closed. Feeling more compassion for her than for himself, he slowly released her, but not without nipping at her shoulder, her arm, her fingers, her knuckles..."I'll let you go for now...but I'll be waiting later."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Stay here with the height of temptation?" Bulma said. Vegeta smirked again devilishly. "Too tempting. I'm gonna go to Goku's...see if he'll spar with me. Maybe even Gohan."   
  
"Okay, my Saiyan, if that's what you wish...," Vegeta said. Bulma kissed him and nipped at his lower lip, then turn and waved as she flew into the air. "Don't hurt them too badly!" Vegeta called as she flew away. Vegeta sighed when she was no longer in sight. "I love you," he whispered, then turned to return to his training.  
  
  
  
  
Bulma hit ground outside of Goku's house, high in the mountains. "This place has always been pretty, but now I see the advantages," Bulma thought as she noticed the complete privacy that shrouded the home. "I haven't been here in awhile...maybe I'll visit with ChiChi...," and she knocked on the front door. There was a crash, and she heard ChiChi scream, and then the door opened. Bulma looked in, then looked down, and smiled. "Hi Bulma!" Gohan said, smiling, "Come on in!" Bulma stepped in the door and heard another crash followed by ChiChi's shriek. "Gohan, what's going on in there?" Bulma asked. "Oh, well...," Gohan looked down, "...the dishwasher broke, and mom's trying to get dad to fix it."   
  
"She's making GOKU do it??"  
  
"Yeah. She got the manual out, and she keeps yelling directions at dad, but it isn't working too well..."  
  
"As I can hear. Let's go and see if I can help."  
  
Gohan smiled and lead Bulma to the kitchen, and what they saw would have made Bulma double over in laughter, had she not more control. There was ChiChi, standing at Goku's feet with a box full of old tools in one hand and the manual in the other. Goku, on the other hand, was on his knees with his head completely inside of the dishwasher, along with his arms and a good part of his upper torso. His shirt was soaked, and there was soap surrounding him on the floor. He had a wrench, and from what Bulma could tell, he was pounding away at something inside of the dishwasher, hard enough to break the wrench, let alone the dishwasher. She almost laughed until she saw how red ChiChi's face was, and decided against it. "Hey guys," she said causally, "do you need any help?"  
  
ChiChi's head jerked up, and Goku pulled his face out of the dishwasher. ChiChi exclaimed, "Bulma!" She ran and gave Bulma a great hug and said, "I haven't seen you for months! What have you been doing?"   
  
"You mean Goku never told you?"  
  
"Told me? Told me?!? GOKU..." ChiChi was prepping for another angry explosion when Bulma intervened. "It, uh, looks like your dishwasher's broken." "Broken? I swear, I'm going to destroy it if it spits more detergent at me!" Bulma smiled and said, "Okay, well,...how about I take a look at it before Goku makes it, well,...worse?"   
  
Goku stood up. "Worse? Aww, geez, Bulma, I was just trying to help."  
  
"Yeah...I can tell...," Bulma giggled. "Why don't you let the mechanical genius take a crack at it? I can't make it any worse."  
  
ChiChi beamed. "You would do that? Oh, thank you, Bulma! Here, we'll all leave you alone so you can get this contraption under control."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"You're done??" ChiChi exclaimed as Bulma exited the kitchen. "Yeah," Bulma replied, wiping her wet hands on her training shorts, "it wasn't too bad...one of your hoses was disconnected, and you needed a new bolt on the left side..." Bulma trailed off because she realized that ChiChi, Gohan, and Goku were staring at her dumbly. "Well...ahem, it's fixed now." ChiChi clasped her hands together. "Thank you, Bulma! We'd be all wet without you!" Then she fixed her eyes on Goku and said, "If you wouldn't spend all your time training with that stupid green oaf, maybe you could make something useful out of yourself!" She turned back to Bulma and said, "So, Bulma...besides being wonderful and fixing our dishwasher, why did you decide to visit us today?"  
  
"Well," Bulma scratched the back of her neck, "I wanted to see if Gohan or Goku could...spar with me."   
  
ChiChi's mouth gaped as she was struck dumbfounded. "Spar? Why would you want to spar? Are you crazy?"  
  
Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, I'm crazy,...but I'm also Saiyan."  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened and her mouth opened wider. She collapsed into the chair behind her. "You're...what?" Goku piped in, "Oh yeah, that's what I was supposed to tell you!" ChiChi's eyes flashed red in Goku's direction, but Bulma stepped in the way. "It's okay, ChiChi...here. Let's make some coffee, and I'll explain it to you."   
  
An hour later, Bulma and ChiChi were sitting at the kitchen table. "So you're a Saiyan now? Officially?"   
  
"Yep, officially."  
  
"And you can do all that stuff that Goku and Vegeta and Gohan-"  
  
"Yep...just about. That's a reason I wanted to come out here today...I wanted to see if Goku could teach me some different attacks. And I-"  
  
"You can fly?" ChiChi interrupted, but Bulma only smiled patiently. "Yes, I can fly." ChiChi's eyes turned green. "Damn it, how come everyone can fly now except me?" "Well," Bulma thought quickly, "Master Roshi can't fly..." "That old pervert?" ChiChi exclaimed, "Thank God! If he could, he'd fly to bedroom windows and peep!" Bulma laughed, saying, "I wouldn't doubt it!" The girls chatted and talked for a bit more until Goku came into the kitchen.   
  
"Uh, Bulma, you said you wanted to spar?" Goku hinted. "Oh, yeah, of course I did!" Bulma jumped up gave ChiChi a big hug. "Thanks for the coffee, hun!" she said, and then she and Goku sprinted out the door into the big yard. "'Thanks for the coffee'? That's all I get?" ChiChi said indignantly, but began to load the dishes into her newly repaired dishwasher.  
  
Outside, Bulma stretched her arms high into the air, and Goku cracked his neck. "Hey Goku, could you show me your favorite attack? I don't really have one yet, and I'd like to experiment." Goku smiled. "Okay! How about the kamehameha wave? It's a great attack." Bulma nodded. "Wasn't that Master Roshi's attack a long time ago?" Goku nodded. "Yeah, he developed it. It's my favorite." Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Okay, so...how do you do it?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda easy, as long as you have the ki to do it. You just..." He trailed off as he positioned his feet and pulled his arms back from his body. "Kah....mey....hah....mey...HAH!!!" Goku had propelled his hands forward, and from the shot an enormous amount of destructive energy. Luckily, he shot it into the air, because if he'd had accidentally hit the house, the house would not be there. "Ah, I see...but don't you think the blast would be more effective if you could add a spin to it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"A spin? How would you do that?"  
  
"Well....let me try." Bulma widened her stance and held her arms back, just as Goku had done. "Kah....mey....hah....mey...HAH!!!" She yelled, but instead of pushing the beam straight ahead, she twisted her hands during the propulsion, and the beam spiraled into the air, exploding in a great boom of destruction. "Well!" Goku said, looking at the clearing smoke in the sky, "You must be pretty strong to come of with a kamehameha wave like that! And that spiral was awesome! Great idea!" Bulma blushed. "Thanks Goku...what else can you teach me?"  
  
Goku and Bulma spent the day practicing and sparing. By the time the sun set, both Bulma and Goku had a number of bruises. "Wow," Goku gasped, "I'd have never of guessed that you could fight like that! You're almost harder than fighting Vegeta!" Bulma gave a triumphant cry at that remark, but said, "Yeah, I wish! But I might be, someday. Watch, I might end up being better than you!" Goku smiled and sat on the grass. "Just as long as you're on my team." Bulma laughed again, but stood up straight. "Hey Goku, check this out...I have one more idea in my head..." She trailed off as she held out her hand in a fist. She opened the fist slowly, forming a small ki bomb. She then raised the energy in the bomb, strong enough to take out a mountain. The bomb was at least twice as big as her. "Now check this out..." In a flash, the ball shrunk to a tiny size, only about as big as a ping pong ball. "Wow," Goku said in wonder, as he felt the energy in the small ki bomb. It was as strong as the large ki bomb. "That's amazing, Bulma! How did you do that?" "I don't really know,...I kind of just...felt it. But look here! If I can make it smaller, then I should..." She trailed off as she raised her arms in front of her and met her hands together, as if in prayer. Slowly, she turned her hands outwards, away from her, and in a flash of light, hundreds of the little ki bombs appeared out of nowhere. Moving her hands away from each other, she simply twisted her palms to face away from her, and the hundreds of ki bombs sped toward the sky and exploded in an amazing show of light and ki.   
  
Goku was slack-jawed. Never before had he witnessed such an intense and powerful attack. "Kami! That was crazy! How did you come up with that? That could take out a solar system in one blast if you really wanted to!" Bulma laughed in disbelief. "Sure it could..." "NO, Bulma, I'm serious!" Goku's face turned solemn. "With an attack like that comes a huge responsibility. You better make sure you have a good reason before you use it, because when you do use it, what ever point you were intending to make will be read loud and clear...That's a dangerous power."  
  
"Whoa," Bulma thought, "I never saw him get so serious...he must mean business." So she said, "Okay, Goku, I promise I won't use the attack without good reason." Goku nodded his head. "Good."   
  
Bulma looked to the sky, and saw how dark it was. "Geez, Goku, I have to get home and cook dinner..." "Dinner? Ooh! I wonder what ChiChi's making!" With that, the two Saiyans said their good byes and departed to their own homes against the starry night sky. 


	20. Chapter 20 Feeling the Drive lemon

Hey guys! I felt so bad about leaving everyone hanging for so long, I decided to give you guys another lemon. I just hope you'll like it as much as the first. We're getting down to serious plot soon...so stay tuned!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Vegeta's bedroom door creaked as he slipped into the shadowy hallway. He smiled to himself as he approached Bulma's bedroom door, and cracked it open. He peeked inside...then sighed and opened the door without stealth. He reached over and turned on the light and stared at the empty rumpled sheets on her bed. Shaking his head, he walked through her room to her balcony and stared downward, where he could see the lights to the gravity chamber ablaze. "I told her not to train at night...the girl doesn't even need it. I know that if she tried, she could whip Krillin and Piccolo without breaking a sweat. I wouldn't be surprised if she could beat Kakarrot's son, too," he thought to himself. He turned around and walked back into the house, heading for the chamber. He dropped his ki so he could watch her without her knowing. When he got to the chamber, he didn't open the door; rather, he stayed outside and watched through the window.   
  
Inside, Bulma was moving at such a rapid speed, it was hard for Vegeta to follow her. She was shooting ki bombs, then racing and stepping into their paths, so they wouldn't destroy anything, and increasing her ability to handle damage in the process. Vegeta thought her training was much akin to the Namek's ability to split into two persons, only Bulma's method was also increasing her speed. It was also rather extreme, for Vegeta thought that there was no way any human could beat her, and since he and Goku were not entering, victory would be a piece of cake. Vegeta had considered entering the contest, but decided against it. He already knew that he was the strongest being in the world. This was to be Bulma's victory. "But she won't be victorious if she beats herself to death before her first match," Vegeta said aloud, and pushed the door open, just as Bulma gave a small cry and fell to the floor.   
  
Vegeta couldn't mask the worry on his face as he ran to her side. "Bulma—,"   
  
Bulma lifted her head and leaned upwards on her elbows, breathing heavily. "Don't worry, Vegeta," she said between gasps for air, "I'm okay."  
  
Vegeta almost turned purple. He stood and crossed his arms and snarled, "Okay. Sure, you're okay. You're bleeding on the floor, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, but you're okay."   
  
Bulma sat up and ran her hand through her hair. Vegeta grabbed her arm from her head and held her palm straight up and down. It was smeared with her own blood. He said again, "Yeah, this is okay." Then he threw her hand down sharply and turned away.  
  
Bulma clenched her teeth and drew her bloodied hand into a fist as it fell onto her lap. "What's the problem? I'm just training...it's not like you don't train, Vegeta," she finished as she threw an accusing glance at his back. He turned around sharply as if he felt her stare pierce through his skin, and returned the look with an angered look of his own. "Train? Yes, I train, but what you do, it's...it's...self-mutilation!"  
  
Bulma jumped to her feet. "Self-mutilation?!? The millions of times I've patched up your bruises and scrapes and self-inflicted injuries, and what? You accuse me of self-mutilation!" She crossed her arms across her chest and stared back at him coldly...  
  
...So coldly, it caused him to shudder. He stared at her for what seemed to be eons, then dropped his hands and his head and murmured, "It's different with you."  
  
Bulma immediately lost her cold façade, coming close to wrap her arms around his waist and place her head on his shoulder. "Vegeta," she began, as he returned her embrace, "Don't you see that I'm no different than you? I don't see how you can't understand...I have to find my limits, to stretch them, to delete them..." Vegeta put his cheek on top of her head and replied, "Of course, I know exactly what you mean, but still...," he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, as if stepping off of a high precipice into a bottomless lake, then said, "I can't stand to see you hurt so badly..."  
  
Bulma looked into his face and smiled wryly. "Good trainer you are...why couldn't you have gotten sympathetic earlier in my training?"  
  
Vegeta fought against a smile at Bulma's humor. Bulma spoke, "But seriously, Vegeta, you can't honestly expect me to not train just so I don't get hurt."   
  
"I know, and I won't ask you to do that, but," he said in an exasperated tone, "it's 3 o'clock in the morning, and you are training to beat some measly little humans. Don't you see how excessive your training for your goal?"  
  
Bulma thought for a moment. "I know, I am going over board, if all I'm trying to do is win the tournament, but I feel that something more is going to happen...I can't really explain it. I just want to be as prepared as possible."  
  
Vegeta smiled smugly. "Trust me, you've had my training. You're as prepared as possible."  
  
"You're training?" Bulma exclaimed, and ran her hands down his back, over his buttocks, and around to the front of his chest. He groaned softly, and Bulma pulled his head down to hers so that their lips were a whisper away, and said, "I think you could use some of my training."  
  
Vegeta rested his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and smiled. "Your training?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And what exactly might that be?"  
  
Bulma kissed him, but quickly, and pulled away. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Why don't you show me, then?"  
  
Bulma laughed, then pushed Vegeta's chest hard, so hard, that he fell on his butt. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Bulma pushed him on his back and straddled his waist between her legs. She leaned over and placed one hand on either side of his head. Her weight was feather-like to him, but her presence...her presence was much, much more. He took a quick intake of breath as Bulma began to kiss him with an infinitely slow tenderness, gradually adding passion until the kiss crescendoed into an all-consuming, white-hot orb of desire. He grasped at her body like a drowning man, desperately searching, kissing her even more deeply. She bit into his lower lip lightly, and emitted a low growl that set his senses reeling. She pulled away and clawed at his shirt like an animal, scratching his chest with her fingernails, but Vegeta reveled in the rough sensation, and arched his back nearly off of the floor.  
  
Bulma kissed the crook of his neck, swirling her tongue around the bite marks of their bonding. Vegeta groaned again as a raw and animalistic lust sluiced through his veins. "She's driving me crazy..." The thought flashed through his mind as his muscles tensed in wild attempts at control. She lightly nipped at the amorous scars on his neck, and he cried out her name madly. She then nipped at his ear and whispered, "See? My training is excellent. You shall enjoy it...," she pulled away, and grasped the edges of her shirt, and pulled it over her head.   
  
Vegeta watched as the cotton gray was removed in a smooth, upward motion, and her cerulean hair tumbled up and back down again luxuriously. Nude from the waist up, he looked at his lover and reveled in her sublunary beauty. No matter how many times he witnessed it, he was always in awe of the art which was his mate. His reverie did not last long, however, as she divested herself of her shorts, and began to tug at his. Vegeta lifted his hips, and in a smooth motion, all boundaries were removed. Vegeta sighed at the sinuous contact of their unbounded skin, hers so silky and smooth. The peace did not last long, either, though, as he felt Bulma's hands encircle his passion in a searing caress. His breath caught in his throat as she squeezed slightly. His blood was raging through his veins. "I can't take this...," he thought desperately, as he watched Bulma, with a feline smile, lower her face to his belly button and lick out the crevice in a slow and opulent manner. "I can't take it...," he thought again and held his breath as he felt her lips travel lower. He could barely keep his body on the ground as he strained for her touch.  
  
A warmth, a fire enveloped his body as she slowly slid her tongue over his length. He let out a sound that was akin to a whimper as she took the tip of his manhood into her mouth and sucked lightly. Vegeta's eyes were closed, and he could see flashes of color fly past his eyes, and felt himself on the verge of rapture, to the point of shaking, quaking, slipping control. His blue-eyed lover raised her head and licked her lips like a cat savoring fine cream. "So, my Saiyan, what do you say of my training?"   
  
Vegeta could hardly respond, his body was so alive with passion. Bulma kneeled over him again, grabbed the back of his neck, and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Show me."  
  
His constraint snapped, Vegeta flung Bulma to the floor and entered her with a mad and frenzied pulse. He could hardly breathe at the pleasure that throbbed through his body, and he pushed like an animal with her. Bulma was so caught up in the experience that she clawed at his back in frantic desire. Vegeta found the scar on her neck, and sank his fangs deeply within her flesh. Bulma cried out wildly, and sank her teeth into Vegeta's, completing their bond. Together, they leaped off the cliff into a bottomless pit of paradise. They rode the waves of pleasure together until a pleasant calmness came over them. They laid together until their rushing pulses subsided.  
  
An irresistible drowsiness overtook Bulma, and she kissed him softly as began to sleep. "I love you...," she said softly, then drifted into a sated sleep. Vegeta gathered her in his arms, and stepped outside. The dewy pre-morning air hit their unclothed skin, and Bulma shivered against Vegeta. Vegeta stared up into the starry sky for a moment, then flew onto Bulma's balcony. He opened the doors and laid Bulma in her bed and covered her, then turned for his own room. He stopped abruptly, though, because Bulma shifted in her sleep and murmured "Vegeta..." He walked back over to the bed and nestled in next to her. He looked at her beautiful sleeping face and said, "I love you, Bulma, and I won't leave you tonight." Together, they drifted off to sleep, and slept way past the morning dawn.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? You know I'm always paranoid about my lemons...the two that I've written in my entire life...lol. Was it okay? I don't know...I get nervous thinking about it. The next chapter will be the beginning of the tournament, and a lot is going to happen there, and much will surface. I'm just happy you guys are sticking with me through my story. Thank you so much.   
  
  
Wanna join my mailing list? Either:  
  
A.Tell me in a review.  
B.Leave your e-mail address in a review.  
C.E-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	21. Chapter 21 Ready for Battle

Disclaimer: I haven't 'disclaimed' anything in a while, so I thought I would today. What do I own? How about the greasy bald guy in this chapter? lol...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya, guys! Here's the beginning of the tournament! This took a while to think out, so I hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Bulma sat on the balcony outside of her room and watched the sun rise serenely over the horizon. "It never truly occurred to me," she thought, "how special it is to sit and watch the sun. How extremely important. How humbling." She watched as it crept up the side of the mountain. When it reached the peak of the rock, it seemed to engulf the geographical structure in a fury of orange fiery light, enflaming everything in reach with its awesome luminance. "What an extreme power...," she thought to herself, an appropriate thought for the beginning of the day. For now, she blocked out thought of the tournament that was to begin today. She refused to be nervous. Excited. Anxious. Afraid. She refused to think how today would forever effect the rest of her life, because all thoughts were lost in the presence of the dawn. She stood slowly, steadily on her own two feet, closed her eyes, and stretched her arms high into the air. She brought them down and gradually inhaled until they reached her sides. She held her breath for a moment, as if cautious of what the next breath would bring, unsure of where it would lead her...but then exhaled and opened her eyes completely. "The day is here," she thought.  
  
"And you shall seize it with all of your might."  
  
The voice seemed to travel sharply through the crisp morning air. Bulma turned quickly, her blue hair rustled in the early winds. Vegeta was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "How long were you there?" Bulma asked. "Ah, not to long", said Vegeta, adding, "I know what is going through your mind."  
  
"Of course you do. You can read my thoughts."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I don't mean literally, even though I was listening in, so to speak. I just know how you feel."  
  
Bulma gave a small smile. "I believe you have a general idea, but you can't completely know how good it's gonna feel once I show everyone what I am. Do you know how many tournaments I've been to?"  
  
"I'll assume you've been to many, with Kakarott, and his crew."  
  
Bulma laughed loudly. "Many? Ha! 'Many doesn't even begin to summarize it...I've always gone, but just to watch. Never strong enough to participate. Vegeta, I'm tired of cheering for everyone. Now, they're going to have to cheer for me...whether they like it or not."  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to laugh. "Oh, they'll like it. If they don't, I'll kill them."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Somehow, I don't think that would make a very good impression on the crowd, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "What do I care of the crowd?"  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow at the pregnancy of his statement, but simply turned her head to the ever rising sun. She took another deep breath. "Vegeta,...it's time." Vegeta nodded, and said, "Well, then, let's go."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta rose into the air, then started off at high speeds to town. Bulma watched the scenery fly by as they progressed to the arena where the tournament was taking place. As they approached, you could see the huge masses of people who were gathered to witness the excitement of another martial arts tournament. When they got closer, the roar of excitement was undeniable. The sound reminded Bulma of how important this was to her. "My day of reckoning...", she thought. Vegeta called over to her, "And you'll be 'reckoning' someone else!" Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta laughed uncharacteristically at his pun. "I know you're just trying to make me feel better", Bulma thought. She looked at Vegeta, her eyes shining. "It's good to simply have you here with me..." Vegeta looked back, his black eyes poignant with evocative emotion, a feeling she felt deep in her soul, and she found that she could not look away. They both stopped, mid-air, and Vegeta came to her, as if some magnetic force compelled him. She held out her arms, and, hovering above the grassy lands, they embraced in a manifesting kiss of devotion. Through Vegeta's lips, he was communicating the earth-shaking contents of his soul. There was nothing forged or false, and this was proved, because after the kiss, Vegeta pulled back to look deeply into Bulma's eyes. In a mesh of blue and black emotion, he said, "Kami, why leave it unspoken? You've known it, and I've known it longer. You are a beautiful angel to me, and I love you."  
  
Bulma's eyes misted over, and she bit her lip. No amount of training, nothing could have prepared her for the undulated emotion that she felt; she was submerged in her love for Vegeta, and that alone was enough for her. Bulma grabbed his face fiercely and said, "Know this: If I live ten million years, fight ten million men,...if I die ten billion times, Kami, it will all have been worth it, just to be with you." With that said, Bulma lowered her lips to his and kissed him softly, deeply, sealing their declarations.   
  
When the kiss ended, Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Die ten billion times? You'll hardly die once, with me here to protect you."  
  
"You to protect me? I can protect myself!"  
  
They laughed together. "If we don't get going, though", Vegeta said, "you'll never get the chance to die once! Let's hurry up!"   
  
Hand in hand, they both flew to the arena.  
  
They landed a few minutes later on the outskirts of the arena parking lot. The people were crowding the open spaces like too many ants in an ant farm. Vegeta and Bulma made their way to the registration desk. A small balding man was sitting there with a laptop computer. "Is this where I check in?" Bulma asked. The balding man let his eyes rake the length of her body, then with a leering smile, he said, "Sure, honey. What can I do for you?" Bulma kept her features and her body in control, but inside, she scoffed, thinking, "Okay, tubby, as if!" In response, Vegeta, who stood behind her, snickered quietly. "My name is Bulma Briefs, and I am checking in." The man replied, "Bulma Briefs, eh? Let's see..." As he perused the list of names on the screen, he added, "I don't see how a gorgeous woman like yourself would like to fight with all of the strong men here...so let me tell you this: If any of these guys hurt you, even a bit, you just come and tell me, and I'll make it all better..." he trailed off, and gave her a sleazy grin. Vegeta snickered again, and Bulma looked over her shoulder and winked. "I think I might be okay, but thank you very much for your offer...," and she held out her hand to shake his hand. The grease ball man jumped at the chance to touch her, and found that this was too his disadvantage. As soon has he put his hand into Bulma's innocent grasp, her hand crushed his greasy paw in half with little effort. The man yelped and pulled his hand back as if he'd been bitten, and he cradled it with the other hand. "I think I'll be okay today," Bulma reiterated, "so if you could just tell me..." "Your number is 173, and the qualification process begins in fifteen minutes!" he yelped, cowering a bit. Bulma winked at him and said, "Thank you." With that, both she and Vegeta turned and left.  
  
"You vile witch, that was cruel!" Vegeta said, laughing.   
  
"Cruel? Like you laughing behind my back wasn't mean, right? I'm here to show people who's boss, and that's what I intend to do."  
  
Vegeta smirked, and said, "Yeah, but I didn't think you were gonna convince everyone personally."  
  
Bulma shoved him. "Come on, he had it coming to him, anyway." She smiled. There was one victory. Every victory mattered, no matter how menial.   
  
A loud voice came over the intercom. "Would the competitors please report to the qualification room, inside of the arena?" The message was repeated, then the intercom sounded. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "I guess this is my battle now." Vegeta nodded. "I'd go with you if I could...unless you'd like me to battle with you...," he raised his eyebrow, amused. "No, I think that you should simply spectate, this year." Vegeta smiled for a moment, then leaned in and kissed Bulma softly on the cheek, and whispered into her ear, "Crush them." As he pulled back, Bulma smiled and said, "You know I will."   
  
"I'll be in the front."  
  
"How will you manage that?"  
  
"Ah, I'll just threaten someone's life. See you when you enter the ring." Vegeta and Bulma turned to walk in different directions. Vegeta took about five steps, then turned back around to watch as Bulma entered the beginning. "Good luck, love", he thought, projecting it to her. At the doorway, Bulma turned around and blew a kiss at him, then disappeared through the door. Vegeta turned again, and glanced backward, then did a double take. "Was that...did I just see...?" Vegeta thought to himself, peering at the door...then dismissed the thought. "Couldn't have been...," and he left to find a seat.  
  
Bulma pushed a set of double doors into a massive room where almost 200 hopeful competitors were gathered, prepared to begin fighting. There was a large stage in the middle of the room, and around it, spaced evenly, was 8 large pillars. Bulma watched silently as the announcer tried to quiet everyone from the stage.   
  
"Attention, attention, everyone!" the blond announcer said, his voice magnified by the microphone in his hand. "Listen, we're ready to begin. You are all here today to try to prove to be the greatest Martial Arts Master in the land, and in the process, become rich!" This was met by a thunderous applause. When the applause died down, the announcer continued, "Now, to begin the individual fights, we have to have everyone qualify. You'll notice the 8 pillars around the stage. These are here to test your strength. Think of it like a carnival game. The objective is virtually the same. The two strongest people for each pillar will qualify to fight. So, if you'll all find a pillar to wait for...you'll find the mallets near the bases. There is an official by each pillar to record scores. So, let's commence!" The people began to gather around the eight poles. Bulma looked at each pole, unsure of which to pick. "Its not like it matters," she thought, then stepped in line of the pillar closest to her; pillar 3. She was at the end of the line. "Good thing," she thought, "I wouldn't want to break the pillar for everyone else." Bulma watched as huge men took their turns. "There's a 79...that's pretty good...and there's an 83. Hmm..." Bulma studied the men as they took their turns. Finally, it was Bulma's turn. The official said to her, "Uh, excuse me, miss, do you realize where you are?" Bulma raised an eyebrow, and answered, "Yes, I'm going to qualify for the tournament."   
  
Her reply was met by an uproar of laughter from the men around her. "She's going to qualify? Yeah right!", and "She'll die when she breaks a nail!"-- comments like that rose from the 20 or so men surrounding her. The official, who looked bemused, said, "If you say so, miss. There's the mallet." He pointed toward a huge hammer. It was more than half of her size, and looked to weigh as much as twice the official. Bulma couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. "Okay," she said innocently, "let me try." She reached over and grabbed the hammer with her left hand and held it above her head, easily. She watched as the eyes watching her widened to the size of saucers. "Now, let's see if I can do this..." she said, and she swung the mallet causally at the target. They waited a second for the electronic result...562! She turned and watched as each jaw around her dropped to the floor. She looked at the official and said, "Now, did I do that? Remember, my number is 173." She smiled flirtatiously, and walked back to where she was. "DAMN, that felt good!" she thought to herself, and could almost feel Vegeta smile at her second victory. She crossed her arms and waited for the announcer.  
  
In minutes, the announcer spoke again, trying to calm everyone down. "Okay, guys, okay...here are the qualifying numbers: number 12, number 24, number 34, number 49, number 51, number 69, number 81, number 86, number 111, number 125, number 136, number 143, number 158, number 173...   
  
"Yes!" Bulma thought, as she heard her number being called. In her latest victory, she didn't quite hear the other numbers being called out. It was no matter to her. "Kami, this is going to be easier than I thought," she said to herself, and found herself excited for her first match-up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? I can't wait to get Bulma in the ring, kicking some holy butt!...or will she? We shall see, shan't we? Alluring, ain't it? Please, if you feel so inclined, drop me a review. I got so many for my last chapter, more than I expected, and it was so wonderful! Thank you to all the faithful readers and reviewers of my story...I appreciate it more than you guys will ever know. :-)  
  
  
Wanna join my mailing list? Either:  
  
A. Tell me in a review.  
B. Leave your e-mail address in a review.  
C. E-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	22. Chapter 22 Bring It

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bruvo...I've got plans for him soon.  
  
  
If anyone gets the asshole award for neglecting their fanfiction, it would be me. I am so very sorry for the month-long break I took from continuing. Along with the end of my senior year of high school putting on the ending pressures, I was plagued with writer's block...a month of it. So, hopefully, I'm over it, and my once-faithful readers are still somewhat interested, and they don't want to set fire to my house. If you like, take a read...I'd appreciate it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Up the hallway, down the hallway. Up the hallway, down the hallway. "I want to punch something!" Bulma thought anxiously. The second match-up was already over. "I can't believe I'm fighting fourth! I still have another fight to wait for!" Exasperated, all she could do was pace. The fights were televised in the lounge, but she couldn't stand to sit and watch the fights and not be in them. "I didn't come here to wait! I came to fight!" Balled her fists impotently. "I want to punch something...", she thought again. She was so lost in her impatience that she didn't notice a fighter at the other end of the hall.   
  
"Hey!" he called to her, drawing from her fury. "What are you doing here? This place is for fighters." He approached her slowly, surveying her from head to foot. Bulma's eyes flashed to meet the stranger's. "I'm a fighter," she said, in a slow, even, and barely controlled tone.   
  
"You are?" The stranger's dark brows shot up in surprise. He had a squared face, and squared shoulders to match. She gave him a quick once over, noticing that the man was solidly built, like a brick wall. "When do you fight?"  
  
"Fourth."  
  
"Really? I can see why you are so anxious, then," The stranger seemed to loose his surprise as he continued," I'm fighting seventh."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "Seventh? How can you take it?"  
  
The stranger's lips stretched into a slow grin. "Ah, I don't know...I'm a very patient person, I guess. This is my second tournament...I made it to the finals last time, too. I remember being somewhat as antsy as you are right now." He looked over her again, and said with a wink, "I wasn't quite so pretty, though."   
  
Bulma looked up at the man. Although he towered over her an added two or three feet, he had a harmless countenance, so she relaxed a bit and smiled back. "Come on...let's go get something to drink."  
  
"An invitation I'd gladly take."  
  
As they walked down another hall, Bulma inquired, "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Bruvo. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs."   
  
"Briefs? As in the scientist?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "The one and only. How did you know?"  
  
"Well, when I'm not training, I read science journals...hobby, so to speak. I've got lots of ideas about teleportation." Bulma raised an eyebrow, and Bruvo shrugged. "I've even tested a few prototypes in transporting your capsules across rooms. My theory is if we can store all goods in capsules, and we find the simplest and easiest method of transporting them, it could improve much..." He trailed off as they reached the refreshment room. Bulma grabbed a bottle of water for herself and threw one to Bruvo. "Have any of your experiments been successful?"   
  
"This morning, I managed to get really close. I believe that I'm really close...I would have stayed and worked, but then I wouldn't have been able to compete." Bruvo leaned against the wall casually. "Now tell me your story."  
  
"My story? Let's see...," said Bulma, and she began to pick and choose certain parts of her recent history to share with her new friend. "All of my friends had always fought in tournaments, and I always felt left out, so with the help of my..., uh, friend...I trained."  
  
"Friend?" Bruvo said, lifting an eyebrow, and Bulma blushed. Bruvo smiled at her reaction and said, "I thought so. No way a woman as pretty as you could waltz in here single...any chance you might be single any time soon?" Bulma laughed at that. "I doubt it."  
  
"Ah well, can't blame me for trying. Where is your man now?"  
  
Bulma motioned with her head, "He's out in the crowd."  
  
"You mean he's not fighting?" Bruvo said, confused. "Why? Is he a wuss or something?"  
  
"Vegeta! A wuss!" Bulma laughed loudly. "He better not hear you say that! No, he didn't fight this time so I could win. If he was in the competition, I'd probably not win."  
  
Bruvo looked amused. "And what makes you think you'd win now?"  
  
Bulma tried not to look smug and said, "I guess we'll just have to see, then, won't we?"  
  
Bruvo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by cheers in one of the lounge rooms. "I guess the third fight is up...that means you're up next." Bulma's jaw hit the floor, and Bruvo laughed. "I'll be watching from the lounge...I wouldn't miss this!" Bruvo patted her on the top of the head, then walked to the lounge. Bulma stood for a second, then bolted to the preparation area.   
  
"Fighter 173! Fighter 173! Where is 173?" The official yelled loudly. "I'm right here!" Bulma called. The official stopped and looked down at her. "I'm calling for Fighter 173, miss. If you need something, please go back into the main building. I'm busy!" Bulma gritted her teeth and stomped up onto the platform that the official was on. She reached out and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and violently tugged him upward. "Listen here, you baka." She grabbed the number on her shirt. "See this? It says 173. I AM FIGHTER 173, and if you say anything about it,...after I win this fight, I'll come back here and whip your ass, okay? Now go announce my number!" and she threw him on his butt. "O.. o...okay, miss fighter...lady...uh...," said the frightened official as he scampered away like a field mouse. "That was unnecessary," she heard Vegeta's voice in her thoughts. "It needed to be said!" she thought vehemently in reply. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm close enough. You'll see me when you get out. Are you ready? I can feel your anxiety...don't be nervous. It's insulting," he joked with her.   
  
"I'll show you insulting when I get done...You know what's insulting? Making me wait! I'm about to blast the whole damn place!" She smiled as Vegeta's laugh echoed inside her head. "I know what you mean..." he said, "Just wait a few more seconds...you'll be fighting soon enough."   
  
"Did you catch the first three fights?"  
  
"I missed the first one...and the second,...and the third. You're the only one I'm here to see."  
  
"Arg! How can I cheat and know their skills now?"  
  
Vegeta laughed in her thoughts again. "Maybe by watching the television monitor in the lounge?"  
  
"I couldn't sit and watch someone else fight...I paced the hallways." Bulma looked down, and a different official signaled for her to enter the ring. "I'm coming out now...watch and be proud."  
  
Bulma held her head up high as she walked into the ring, hearing the blond announcer proclaim her number to the humongous crowd...and she heard the humongous gasp that they let out when they realized she was a woman. She listened to the rumble of murmurs as the crowd, breathing deeply...containing her growing anger. "I'll show them when I fight...I'll show them..." she repeated her mantra over and over.   
  
Bulma walked up the steps and saw the announcer standing by a normal-sized man, not much taller than her, long purple hair and broad shoulders. He chuckled in a deep voice as he watched her gracefully cross to the center, ignoring the loudly captivated crowd. "A female? What a bully I'll look like when she's sprawled on the ground!" he said in a heavily Russian-accented voice. Bulma smiled sweetly and replied, "Too bad we won't get to see it." She heard masculine laughter from the crowd and spied Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. She almost smiled, but continued to stare up at her first competitor. "What is so funny, missy?"   
  
"You'll see soon," she replied cryptically.  
  
The man opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the announcer. "Okay, you two...you know the rules. When I fire the gun, you can begin. You have 30 minutes. Good luck!" The announcer jogged to the edge and jumped to the ground. "Okay, fans!" he bellowed into the microphone, met by cheers from the audience. "Here's our fourth battle, number 51 and 173! Ready fighters? Go!" The gun shot loudly into the air.  
  
"Okay, missy. I apologize for what I'm about to do," the Russian said as he bent low in preparation.   
  
"I'm not the one you should apologize to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You should apologize to the audience for such a short fight."  
  
The Russian's face grew a reddish purple shade, and he said, "You will pay for that disrespectful comment!" and he charged at her as quickly as he could.   
  
Bulma quickly side-stepped the Russian's attack without much effort. "Hey, you...," he muttered, and turned to charge again. This time, Bulma didn't move, but waited until just the right moment. She reached for his arm and halted him, squeezing unmercifully. "Whoa!" he cried, being whip-lashed from the sudden halt. "I'm ending this now...I don't want to waste my time on you any longer," she said to him, and swung her right fist, connecting with his gut. She didn't hit him very hard, but he still doubled over in amazed pain. He gurgled a bit before passing out onto the floor beneath him. Bulma dusted off her hands and crossed them in front of her before quietly walking away. She heard the announcer exclaim, "And 173 ends the fight under five minutes!" She never looked back as the deafening roars serenaded her back to the building. When she reached the ground, she heard Vegeta in her mind, "Smooth. Very smooth." She smiled and walked back in the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know...I don't even have the right to ask for reviews, but if you can find it in your heart to review, I will honestly do a happy dance. I'm sorry once again.  
  
Wanna join my mailing list? Either:  
  
A. Tell me in a review.  
B. Leave your e-mail address in a review.  
C. E-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net. 


	23. Chapter 23 Watching the Competition

Disclaimer: I own even less due to my absence...wow.  
  
  
Wow, its' amazing. I first began this fanfic on November 28th, 2001. Now here I am, over a year later, and I've yet to finish it. I never believed I'd get this far, though, so my slight tenacity has impressed me thus far. I'm sorry for waiting so long to continue my tale, however. It is truly unfair to the people who have been devotedly waiting and reading my story. I'm truly sorry for not adding to the fanfic sooner. Things have been hard, but I think I'm finally back on track. I have this chapter finished and two pages of Chapter 24 in the works. This is my first step towards the end of this fanfic, and I hope you'll join me for the journey. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 23**  
_Watching the Competition_

  
  
  
Once Bulma found her way back through the hallways, an ecstatic Bruvo met her back at the refreshment area. "Kami, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Bulma simply smiled and shrugged. "It must have been a fluke..." and then she threw her head back and laughed, for they both knew it wasn't true. "Yeah, fluke this!" Bruvo said, and threw a punch at the middle of her chest. Before he saw it, though, Bulma's hand was there, blocking the blow merely inches from its target. Although Bruvo had meant the attack in jest, the speed of her rebuttal surprised him. "Whoa, tiger. Slow down...I was just playing around." He gave her an odd look. Bulma faked a laugh weakly. "Oh, uh...yeah. Me too. I guess it's just my instincts." She smiled up at him, hoping he wouldn't continue to question her.  
  
"Ahem...", Bruvo cleared his throat, "If you say so. You are the pro." He smiled again, and Bulma laughed. "I'm the pro now? Amazing what can change in five minutes." Bruvo had a face of mock surprise, and he said, "Are you insinuating that I doubted you?" Bulma playfully scoffed, "Now why would I think that? Come on, I'm thirsty again." Together, they walked back to the lounge.  
  
Bulma could hear the noise of the conversing contenders halfway to the lounge, but when she entered the room, the chatter died quickly. Bulma felt the weight of their eyes on her. She scanned the room and counted seven men. She stood as they gawked at her, trance-like in manner. Bulma wanted to laugh out loud at her success. It was obvious that they no longer regarded her as inferior. Instead she cleared her throat loudly and smirked as they all quickly averted their eyes, embarrassed to be caught. She threw a smile at Bruvo, who smiled back at the blue-haired warrior, shaking his head. "Come on," he said, "don't give them a heart attack, now. You've proved your point, and if you continue to fight like you just did, you'll prove it a few more times before the day is done." Bulma chuckled and said, "You can bet on it."  
  
They walked through the room, Bulma confidant as the other fighters snuck glances at her, trying to summarize her should any of them have to face her. She found a table by the coffee stand in the lounge. "Now what?", she asked Bruvo as he sat across from her. "It looks like I'm the most popular man in the room," he answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bruvo laughed. "Everyone keeps looking at you...then they look at me. Imagine their jealousy. Must be somewhat close to mine."  
  
"Who are you jealous of?"  
  
"Your 'friend' in the crowd."  
  
Bulma smiled again and looked away. "Come on, now, Bruvo..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not proposing. I'm just throwing my towel in, should your friend in the audience ever become less friendly." He winked at her as she blushed. "Anyway," he continued, "why don't we watch the match?" Bulma turned towards the television, where they saw that fighter 81 and fighter 183 were deep in the midst of battle. They were facing each other, arms on shoulders, pushing with all their might. Both men were of a similar shape; tall, muscularly built. Suddenly, number 81 dropped his one hand to the other fighter's stomach and lifted him high into the air. "See now," Bulma said, "183 could have blocked that. He's going to lose now."   
  
"Can you be so sure?" Bruvo said, still watching the screen as 81 threw 183 halfway across the arena. "Watch," Bulma said, "he'll be out before he hits the ground."  
  
Sure enough, fighter 183 didn't move after he hit the ground. "You were right," Bruvo said, adding, "How did you know?" Bulma answered, "Did you see the speed that 81's hand flew into 183's stomach?"   
  
"It didn't look that fast to me."  
  
"It was. Before 81 even threw183, he surprised him by knocking the air out of him. That way, when 183 hit the ground again, he'd never recover."  
  
"Ah," Bruvo acknowledged. "Should I be taking notes?" Bulma smirked and said, "Hey, it couldn't hurt."  
  
Bruvo and Bulma sat together through the next one and a half matches before Bruvo stood. "I'm going to go get ready for my match. I'll see you afterwards, okay?" He smiled confidently. Bulma laughed. "You better be! Everyone else here is too scared to talk to me." Bruvo laughed again, then turned to leave. Bulma looked around the room. It was nearly empty. Out of the 16 of them that qualified to fight, five were already gone. The majority of the other fighters were in the gym, trying to get that last bit of training in before their next matches. In the room with her were fighters 34, who had won the second match, and 24, who will fight eighth, after Bruno's match. Both fighters paid no attention to Bulma, though, so she left the table to sit on one of the couches that were closer to the television.  
  
Bruvo's match was just about to start. She watched as the people cheered as he walked into the center of the arena. He was facing fighter 86. Watching carefully, she noticed that 86 looked a little nervous next to Bruvo. He was at least a foot shorter and not nearly as wide and muscular. "This should be interesting," she thought to herself. The battle began and Bruvo dropped into a fighting stance, wary and ready for any attack. 86 nervously clasped his hands together and raised them above his head. He closed his eyes and drew his hands apart. Between them, there was a weakly lit ball of power. "Wow," Bulma thought, "that human learned to channel his ki into an attack." It was a weak attack, but it would be strong enough to knock around even a strong human long enough to try to defeat or stun into disqualifying himself. Bruvo didn't look nervous, however. He watched as 86 launched the ki bomb at his chest, unmoved. Bulma watched closely. The ki bomb hit Bruvo in the center of his chest, and there was a great flash of light and dust flew everywhere. "Is this what we look like?" Bulma wondered as she watched the cloud clear. "All right! Go Bruvo!" Bulma jumped off the couch and thrust her fist into the air as the dust revealed Bruvo unharmed and in his same stance. The bomb hadn't affected him--a show of great strength on Bruvo's behalf.   
  
The kid paled visibly and Bulma watched the television screen as his knees began to shake. "Poor kid, he's done for," Bulma thought as she watched Bruvo begin to lumber towards his frightened opponent. She watched as he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry to do this, but...," and he threw a well-placed fist into the kids abdomen. Bruvo looked unmoved as the kid doubled over, gasping, and crumpled to the ground. Bulma cheered as Bruvo walked out of the arena, not even waiting for the announcement of his victory. She jumped up and ran to the door to meet him as he came back to the lounge.  
  
Bulma jogged through the hallways when all of a sudden, a rush of men ran around the corner. She jumped out of the way and let them pass. After they passed, she turned her head to continue on her way, only to look back again quickly. "One of them...looked really familiar...," she thought to herself, but shook her head. "Nah, it couldn't be..."   
  
"Now who's the pro?" Bruvo exclaimed as he met up with her. Bulma smiled and said, "You were impressive. Was that sympathy I saw in your face out there?" Bruvo couldn't hide a small smile as he shrugged, replying, "What could I do? He hit me with an energy attack. You could tell by the look of him that that was the best he had. I wonder what stroke of luck let him in here in the first place."  
  
"Good thing it wasn't a strong energy attack, then, huh?"  
  
Bruvo laughed again. "A strong energy attack? There's no such thing. At least not since the years ago when those dark-haired men fought. Now those were great fights. No one has since been able to pull off a good energy attack since, though." Bulma looked at him. "Is that so?" she said coyly. "Didn't the kid I fought prove it?" Bruvo answered. Bulma shook her head, but smiled to herself.   
  
The fight after Bruvo's victory was fight number 8--the last fight in the first round. On the television screen, the announcer recapped the victors of each fight by calling out the fighter's numbers. The second round then began.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Would you like to be notified of updates?  
_Join my mailing list!_  
  
A. Tell me in a review.  
B. Leave your e-mail address in a review.  
C. E-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net.  



	24. Chapter 24 Impatience

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.  
  
  
Okay, another four months, and I'm updating my fic again. My lack of inspiration is good competition for my annoyance at not yet having finished my story. I'm writing a novel here, the least I could do is see it through, right? I will, even though it's a slow and painful process. It will be done! Thanks for your support! I love it to death. :o)  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 24**  
_Impatient Progression_

  
  
  
"Four fights?? I'm third!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at the new listings. No one was around because she and Bruvo were the last competitors to look at the list. "I'm never gonna be able to wait that long!" Bruvo chuckled. "I thought we went over this already."  
  
"So?"  
  
Bruvo shook his head, then said, "Here, you can watch my fight, then it'll be your turn. I'll stay and watch yours." Bulma widened her eyes in mock surprise. "You mean you're gonna give me the chance to study your technique? Not very wise of you, Bruvo...," she said, clucking her tongue. Bruvo laughed again. "You studied my technique in the last fight, remember?" "Technique??" Bulma exclaimed, "I studied the art of you punching a kid in the stomach. Forgive me for not being in awe." Bruvo put on a mock-frown and said, "Well, you did the same thing in your match. Why is mine any different?" Bulma smiled wryly. "Because my competitor was eight times my size and male--not that that should make any difference," she said, "It makes no matter to me. I'll beat em' any shape, size, or gender." Bruvo crossed his arms and smiled, almost akin to her lover's smug expressions. "You better watch your words if you end up stepping into the ring opposite of me." Bulma laughed and opened her mouth to reply, but a young man with a clipboard interrupted.  
  
"Fighter 111! Fighter 111!" Bruvo turned around and looked at official imposingly. The official visually gulped before continuing, "The first fight is over. You...you're required in the ring!" Bruvo turned to Bulma and said, "Look. Your banter has made me late for my match." Bulma's mouth dropped open and her temper rose as she gaped at the tall fighter. Bruvo winked, though, and she calmed down to only being slightly annoyed at the chauvinistic comment. Bruvo reached over and ran a hand through her hair and said, "Go on and watch me. I know when you fight, I won't take my eyes off of you." With that, he turned and walked with the trembling official. Bulma was annoyed with his teasing and audacious flirting. "Thank God Vegeta's not here," she thought, not wanting to witness Vegeta's violent jealous rage being expressed in Bruvo's direction any time soon.  
  
The first fight had finished, and Bruvo's fight was second. Bulma stood back in the shadows as Bruvo fought his contender. There's no need for me to watch his fight, she thought. Instead of watching, though, she called out to Vegeta in her mind.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How have the fights been?"  
  
She could hear Vegeta's chuckle in her mind. "I told you, I'm only here to watch you."  
  
"So you haven't watched any of the other's matches?"  
  
"No. I'm not even at my seat right now."  
  
"I can tell. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on my way back. Went to have a drink, if you don't mind."  
  
Bulma laughed. "Great. I'm gonna have to wrestle to get you back home, huh?"  
  
She could feel Vegeta's darkly pleasing reaction as she heard him reply in her mind, "Oh, please do."  
  
"Not now...," she said reluctantly in her mind as she noticed the action around her. "Bruvo's won his match and it's almost my turn."  
  
"Bruvo?" She felt the expected bristle of his jealousy and laughed.  
  
"Predictable, predictable."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean??"  
  
"It means you have nothing to worry about. You're the only warrior I'm looking to tangle with, if you know what I mean." She felt Vegeta's anger melt away to something richer, stronger, and much more pleasing. "I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go kick some ass. I'll be right back," said Bulma as she readied to enter the arena.  
  
"Ms., ... uh, 173, if you'll stand right here...," said the now timid official that she met last time. "Thank you," she said with a beaming smile.  
  
She walked steadily from the sides and was met by a thunderous clamor of cheers and clapping. "Respect is a beautiful thing," she thought, and she heard Vegeta chuckle in her thoughts. She reached the center of the arena and looked over her opponent.   
  
"Whoa, baby. I don't know if I can begin to fight someone as pretty as you, you know what I'm sayin'? Make love, not war, baby," said the opponent. Bulma's eyes widened and she thought, "You gotta be kidding me." He was not as tall as Bruvo, but taller than Bulma. He held his head high with an air of confidence. He was dressed, however, in what looked like a 70's reject costume of John Travolta. She watched him blandly as his eyes rolled down the front of her suit. He continued, "My name is Plimpick. You can notice my number...it's 69 baby, and I say it's about time too, if you know what I'm sayin'." He winked at Bulma and she rolled her eyes. She felt Vegeta bristle in her mind. "If he touches you in any way other than to harm you, I'm gonna blast him out of the arena." Bulma chuckled and said, "Oh, gee, thanks for caring."  
  
The announcer sounded. "Announcing the third fight in round two! Number 69--,"  
  
"You know it, baby!" Plimpick interjected.  
  
"--as I was saying, Fighter 69 and Fighter 173 shall begin with a time limit of 30 minutes. Should a fighter forfeit, faint, or step out of bounds, he will--,"  
  
"Or she!" Bulma interjected.  
  
"--Fine then, he OR SHE will be disqualified. Should a fighter use excessive force and cause the death of his opp--" The announcer paused when he caught Bulma's glare, stuttered, then continued, "--his or her opponent, then the fighter will be automatically disqualified."  
  
"Okay, fine, let's get on with it," Bulma said crossly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I like em' feisty."  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
The beginning of the fight was signaled, and Bulma dropped into a poised stance to begin the battle. Plimpick, however, sauntered closer to Bulma. Bulma stood up straight and looked warily at Plimpick. "I'll show you the fun of a fight, honey," Plimpick said in a sensual voice, and threw his arms around Bulma. "Ew, get off of me, you freak!" Bulma exclaimed, but Plimpick only squeezed tighter. "I'm gonna squeeze you till you pass out, then we'll go someplace quiet and finish...," he trailed off, and she could feel evidence of more than his excitement for the sport.  
  
In her mind, she felt Vegeta begin to boil over. "If you don't kill him in five seconds, he's mine."  
  
"Ug, I'm being groped by a "Saturday Night Fever" reject. At least give me the pleasure of kicking his ass."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Then get on with it."  
  
Bulma had to hand it to Plimpick. He did have amazing arm strength, and had she been someone other than a trained Saiyan, she might have passed out within minutes. Now, however, she lifted her right leg. "This one's for you, baby," she said sarcastically as she thrust her right knee into Plimpick's arousal. Plimpick released her immediately and doubled over in pain. "You ugly pervert," she said as she threw a punch to the left side of his head. He'd felt slimy and disgusting against her, and for now, taking her anger out on him until he passed out seemed like a suitable plan of action.  
  
Plimpick had righted himself after the force of her first punch, but not fast enough, for Bulma threw two more to the left of his face, then one to his abdomen. He doubled over again, and Bulma brought her knee to forcefully meet with Plimpick's now tender nose. He groaned in pain as he covered his face with his hands, and to finish him off, Bulma stepped behind him and slammed her elbow into his back. Perhaps it was with more force than she'd intended, because Plimpick went flying to the edge of the ring, faced down. She looked over her shoulder to see that her opponent was breathing, but making no attempt to rise and attack again. The officials ran over to him and checked his pulse, then nodded to the announcer.  
  
"Amazing!" the announcer exclaimed. "Fighter 173 wins the match!" Bulma did nothing but raise her head a notch at the wealth of screams and cheering that erupted from the arena. She turned and began to walk back to the edge. She paused as she watched the officials peel Plimpick out of the ground. It seemed his body had hit the floor with so much force, an imprint was left as proof of his defeat. Bulma walked over to where he laid on the stretcher. "Ouch, baby,...very ouch," he groaned, and passed out again as they wheeled him to care. Bulma threw another sly look in Vegeta's direction before exiting the arena, victorious for the second time. "Only two more fights to win and I'll go home happy," she thought. Vegeta countered, "Only two more to win, and I'll make sure you're happy." Bulma could not hide the glow from her face as she re-entered the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Would you like to be notified of updates?  
_Join my mailing list!_  
  
A. Tell me in a review.  
B. Leave your e-mail address in a review.  
C. E-mail me privately at songbird333@adelphia.net.  



End file.
